


Short Road To Hell

by AtrocityHideout



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Inflation, Other, Pokephilia, dubious economy worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrocityHideout/pseuds/AtrocityHideout
Summary: When someone is broke and in desperate need of cash, they might agree to do things they otherwise wouldn’t.Like filming porn on the internet.Like filming porn with pokemon on the internet





	1. Machamp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon Breeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739721) by [ontheraggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin). 
  * Inspired by [goo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534142) by [gonnapop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnapop/pseuds/gonnapop). 



#  **Part 1: Machamp**

\- 

"Come _on,_ " Jade mutters, scrolling through the job search site for _anything_ that would give her funding while not taking up the time she actually needs to work on her PhD. 

There's nothing. 

Or rather, nothing that she hasn't already applied for a million times over. She's got some money in scholarships left, but that will run out eventually and she'd really like to not go back to living with her parents, or eating nothing but cup noodles. 

Almost guiltily, she opens an incognito browser and navigates by memory to her old cam girl profile. 

She'd only had a brief 'career' in 'online entertainment' – had stopped entirely before doing her Masters degree - because she'd been too afraid someone would find out about it, recognise her, and that knowledge would spread like wildfire across campus. 

Now though… well, she could do her PhD data crunching anywhere that had a wifi connection, and rent in rural areas was much cheaper and it _did_ mean that her nearest neighbour was an actual respectable distance away instead of on the other side of a thin wall. No one is going to _hear her_ going to know what's going on. 

There are no requests in her inbox – why would there be, it hasn't been used in years – and her subscriber count is a flat zero. Jade is too aware of the fickle nature of internet audiences to think that much money will come her way if she just starts to post again now, after a hiatus like that. Her audience is gone, she might as well be starting from scratch. 

Instead she goes to the website forums, looking for people who have put up specific requests – and the money they're willing to throw around to see it done. 

₽200k jumps out at her immediately, and she's clicking it before common sense kicks in to say it's _undoubtedly_ going to be something nasty, for that price. 

**Fuck a Machamp** it says. 

"Whoa, no," Jade says, paling and closing the entire window on reflex. Her palms are sweating. It hadn't been _that_ kind of site before. 

Places sure do change fast on the internet. 

She drums her fingers on her desk, then reopens the window and goes back to the forums, looking for something a little more palatable. The problem is, she's one person with no kind of set up – or willingness, frankly – to do any of the more extreme offers. And the ones she could do are either already taken or disappear before her eyes. 

"I could just go back to collecting nuggets and pearls," she says, because that was a pokemon trainer staple and she'd made a fair bit of pocket money, back in the day, doing just that. But nuggets only sold for ten thousand pokedollars and pearls for about seven… and it's not like she's near a convenient ocean for fishing up Shellder. There might be nuggets in the nearby mountains… 

Or there might be Machamp. 

"Fuck," Jade says, exhaling harshly. Her stomach swoops, uncomfortably, roiling with nervousness. Her leg bounces, jitters working their way up and down her body, energy coiling around and lighting up her insides, making goose bumps rise on her skin and her arm hair stand on end. She bites her lip. 

Two hundred thousand is a good chunk of money; over two months of rent. And Machamp are _basically_ just really buff dudes that don't talk much. It's not like she's never slept with any of _them_ despite university supposedly being for the 'intellectual elite'. 

The nervousness feels a lot like anticipation. 

Quickly, as if to do it before she comes to her senses, Jade sends an anonymous message to the original poster; 'is this request still active?' 

It's a few weeks old. Maybe it isn't. 

She would _totally_ be relieved if it wasn't – just feel silly for working herself up over nothing. 

The reply comes back almost instantly, as if having been eagerly awaited. 'yes. DM for transaction?' 

Jade swallows, mouth gone completely dry. Her response comes out jagged, she needs to hit backspace too many times as she fumbles with the keys, as if her hands suddenly belong to someone else 'nede a fewdays to confirm participant availability.will dm to confirm'. 

The message winks _read_. There is no reply. 

"Okay," Jade says, feeling shaky, as if that had been a specialist panel of professors hammering her – hah! – at a dissertation defence instead of a handful of anonymous messages over the internet. "Okay, I guess we're going Machamp hunting." 

She reaches for the one pokeball she has, the remnant of her time as a pokemon trainer. All her other pokemon had been released or traded on – it had been silly to keep a full fighting team when she retired from competition. She hadn't been that good, anyway. Kadabra appears with a zoom of light, peering over her shoulder at the computer. 

"Ka," he says, sagely, bobbing his head so his fur tuffs dance. He recognises the site, clearly. "Bra." 

"That's right," Jade says, patting his arm and standing, pushing away from the desk. Her knees are surprisingly wobbly. "Jade-y's going to need you to hold a camera again, buddy. You remember how to do that?" 

Telekinetic pokemon made _exceptional_ cameramen, she'd found, because they didn't get in the way and could get great shots. Or maybe it was just that her Kadabra had an eye for composition. Naughty composition. 

She giggles, feeling lightheaded. "But first, we have to go catch a Machamp." 

None of her old trainer gear fits, but that's fine – it's not like there's a dress code to pokemon catching. Her lab coat gives her a veneer of respectability, like there's a perfectly normal reason for someone who studies pokemon to go and catch pokemon, not like she's up to something shady _at all._

She stops at the local pokemart, to pick up pokeballs and potions and a Full Heal _just in case_ , and then starts the hike out towards the mountain. 

She hasn't been out this way, even though it's supposedly quite a famous nature walk, and it's surprisingly not as deserted as she would have thought. Some people just like the outdoors. Weirdos. 

"Up for a battle?" A jolly Hiker asks, clearly taking a rest on a collection of boulders. 

"Ah no!" Jade declines hastily, because that's the last thing she wants. She'd loose and then she'd have to go all the way back to the pokecenter. "I'm out here doing research." She hesitates. "Say, do you know if there are Machamp in the mountains?" 

_Please say yes_ , she thinks, as if she can will it to be true. And then shocks herself to silence by realising she _wants_ it to be true – isn't holding out to fail to catch a pokemon, so she can say she tried but it just didn't work out. She fully intends to go through with this. 

Jade swallows and nearly misses his response, if not for the way the Hiker bursts out into laughter. "Oh, ho. Plenty of Machoke, lass," he says. "But Machamp evolve only when they're traded from trainer to trainer. You won't find any in the wild." 

"Oh, dammit," she blurts out. "Maybe a Machoke would work…" She could catch one anyway, and then try frantically to find someone who would circle trade with her to evolve it in time. 

"Got heavy lifting you need done?" the Hiker asks, though doesn't wait for a response, which is good because she's not entirely sure what she would have responded _with._ The truth is clearly out. "But I think luck must be on our sides today! I've got a Machoke I've been thinking of releasing; he's just no good in battle. Too soft, just between us. But it seemed cruel to just let him go to the wild. I don't think he'd survive it. But you're not a trainer, are you? Just a researcher needing, heh, a few extra hands?" 

_I want it to fuck me_ , Jade carefully doesn't say. "That's right," she says. "I'm too soft for battling, too. But, uh. I don't have anything to trade," she admits. 

The Hiker shrugs. "I've got a full team," he says, "and I like to catch new pokemon wherever I go. Go on, take him. I'd like to see him evolve." 

He holds out a pokeball. 

Cautiously, Jade takes it and activates it. A blue Machoke appears on the path between them, and then starts to _glow_ and _change._

Jade has seen evolutions before, has read the literature on how and why it happens, but it never ceases to be astonishing. 

Out of the light flexes a Machamp, four arms beating against his _astonishing_ pectorals. He lets out a roar. 

"Uh, hey, fella," Jade says, nervously. "How do you feel about coming with me?" 

His face isn't human – wide yellow lipped mouth and bony forehead ridges – but it's human _enough_ that she feels she should ask. And ask about the other thing as well, though obviously _not here._

"Champ!" the Machamp says, and crosses the ground to her in one quick step. 

Jade squeaks, half afraid of an attack, but is only scooped gently into the cradle of his arms, to another happy roar. 

The Hiker chuckles. "Seems like he likes the idea," he says. "You know, in Alola they use 'Champ to carry people around, just like that." 

Jade chuckles weakly, heart only just starting to beat a normal rhythm again. "Well, it's not a bad idea," she says, then squirms a little to get her backpack off. "Here. It's not a lot but… thank you." She holds out the two potions she'd brought along – since she'll no longer be needing them. "You've saved me a lot of trouble." 

"No trouble at all," the Hiker says, but takes them. "You have a good day now." 

_You have no idea_ , Jade thinks, a little hysterically, in his direction, but directs her new Machamp home. 

Once they're back, she makes sure the door is firmly locked – and that she keeps his pokeball in hand in case she needs to emergency return him. 

"So, I'm not a pokemon trainer," she explains, feeling only a _little_ ridiculous. Most trainers get in the habit of talking to their pokemon, even if the jury is always out on if the pokemon can really understand them. Jade thinks _yes_ but that doesn't make one sided conversations less awkward. "So there won't be any battles, is that okay?" 

Machamp doesn't seem to have anything against that, and flexes his arms to show them off. 

"Yeah, there'll probably be a lot of heavy lifting for you to do," Jade says, guessing. "I bet you'll be really good at it." 

"Champ!" he says happily. 

Carefully, she sets her laptop up on the table and navigates to her cam girl profile. "Did you ever watch TV before?" she asks. 

Machamp wanders over to the big TV on the wall, and carefully and gently presses the on button. The news flickers on, though it's muted. 

"That's right!" she says, relieved. "My job at the moment is to be filmed, so it can go on TV or computers, just like that. And I'd really like your help with it. You don't have to, of course, it's totally up to you-" she's starting to babble, so she hits play on one of her old videos and spins the laptop around to face him. "Just like this." 

It's… really goddamn hard to tell exactly what a non-verbal person is thinking about an offer like that. She's only known him about an _hour,_ can't interpret species or individual body language like she can with Kadabra. 

"Maa," Machamp says, low and drawn out. His eyes are focused on the video of Jade fucking a dildo. It's a good video, if she does say so herself. One of the ones that had drawn a pretty consistent level of attention. 

Then he takes off his pants. 

_Well_ , she thinks. _That answers that._ Also, the curiosity of the fact that Machamp wear pants. Is she going to have to do pokemon laundry? 

"Not right _right_ now," she says, hastily. "I have to get some stuff set up. But soon?" 

Machamp's arms lower, as if either disappointed or embarrassed. "Champ." 

"Soon," Jade repeats, and zaps him back into his pokeball. "Oh boy. Oh boy. Soon." She swallows and rubs her thighs together, feeling the start of a telling dampness. 

_You learn something new about yourself every day,_ she thinks, with only a little hysteria. 

She collapses down in front of her laptop and opens the XHub website, hesitating a second before creating a totally new account. It's a struggle to find a user name – as always – and most variations she tries are taken; except, apparently _Pokefucking Professor_. 

God she really, really, hopes this doesn't get out. She can just imagine that name following her around her professional life. Still, that gives her an idea for a theme and a gimmick, and she gets to work clearing out the second bedroom that she's been using as a storage area. Plain is better – the less identifying features, the less likely anyone finds out it's _Jade_ – and a medical research theme is a great excuse to have nothing but a desk and a bed, pushed up against opposite walls. 

Everyone loves roleplaying, right? 

"Okay," she says, and DM's the guy who's about to turn her into a Machamp fucker. 'confirmed. live stream or recorded event?' 

'live' he responds, instantly again. They haggle over a few more details like whether Jade can put the video up on her page – she can – and lock the transaction into the on-site payment processing… which means that 200k is as good as hers. 

All she's got to do is provide the video. 

"Alright," she says, "action time." 

Her 'porn uniform' is a labcoat. Just a labcoat, buttoned teasingly beneath her breasts. And nothing else. 

Well, nothing else but a wig that covers her natural hair, a distracting shade of green that has long bangs in the front that cover her face and should help maintain anonymity. People in these sites generally aren't looking at _faces_ anyway. 

She sits, primly, at the desk in the empty room. Three cameras orbit around her, Kadabra controlling them easily to get good angles as she pretends to write at the desk. They're not exactly high quality machines, and one is literally just her phone, but they do the job and connect wirelessly to her computer so. They're more than sufficient. 

The door opens. 

Machamp comes in. He's still pantless. 

_So far so good,_ Jade thinks, mouth dry. She stands, turning coyly so the cameras get teasing glimpses of flesh beneath her coat. 

She's still got this. She feels _powerful._

"Welcome to the professors study," she says, sounding only a _little_ like a canned porn line. "Come right on in." 

She runs through a few standard assessment moves, height and weight and reflex of his arms, using the opportunity to run her hands across Machamps muscles and flirting coyly with the camera. Her stomach is twisting in on itself, nerves and anticipation twinning together, and she's getting slick and wet. 

People are watching her. She'd forgotten how much she liked this. 

"And we _definitely_ need to measure this," she says, teasingly flicking her measuring tape out near Machamps growing erection. It's big. And thick. And very shortly she has exact numbers for _how_ big and thick he is, and says them admiring, just so her audience knows exactly what she's about to have up her cunt. 

She drags her fingers along it, lightly. It jumps in her hand, blue-ish purple skin taking on an even darker tone as it floods with blood. "Oh, what a big boy," she says. "And he's not even fully grown." 

Machamp is being very good and very patient and he definitely deserves a reward after all of this. 

"The next test is _virility_ ," Jade says, voice low and sultry. The line is kind of ridiculous but what about this isn't. She pouts and makes sure the camera captures it. "We need to put this to use. For _science._ " 

She steps towards the bed, nearly leading Machamp by the dick, and bends over it, flipping the edge of her labcoat up over her back to expose her ass. She presents it, to Machamp and to the camera, pressing her thighs together to make her mound stand out. 

The camera loops in, getting nice and close for the 'before' picture. She's already starting to get wet and slick, and she had carefully lubed up before starting, so she has no doubt it's a _very_ pretty picture. 

This, she decides, is exactly where she's going to cut the film, the free version trailer, and hide the rest beyond the subscription paywall, so people have to hand over money to see what comes next. 

She bets it's going to be _good._

She swallows, and steps out to the side, widening her stance. "Come here, big boy," she purrs, cunt starting to ache with want of filling. "I'm waiting." 

Machamp _does_. Not instantly, or violently but his _hands_ are on her. Everywhere. Four hands is definitely better than two, she decides, as a pair runs up over her back and then down her front, one settling on her breasts and the other going down over her stomach to her clit. The other pair spreads her ass cheeks, widening her obscenely – she hopes the camera is getting this – and a long tongue wipes from her cunt to asshole. 

Jade groans, low and throaty. "Oh yeah," she says, unable to decide what to focus on. The hand squeezing her breast is nice, and his fingers are almost rough and calloused on her nipples, but the hand on her clit is sending sparks zinging through her already. Where did he learn this? Just from the one video she'd shown him? Or was this how Machamp procreated too? 

The tongue pushes into her pussy, and that thought leaves her head entirely. "Like that," she pants, rocking back against him. She's really wet now, soaking with it, an feel the easy slide of her pussy lips against each other. 

And then he draws back. Jade whines, unable to help herself, as her cunt clenches around empty air. Her thigh muscles tense. She glances back over her shoulder, "hey!" 

But then there's something massively thick and blunt nudging against her entrance instead and, oh yes, is she ready for it. Something bumps against her ankle and she glances down, distracted, catching a camera trying to get into position underneath her – clearly the best angle for watching the penetration occur – and scoots her step out just a little wider. 

That opens her cunt wide up, and Machamp slams in with a roar that nearly deafens her. 

Jade hollers too, but more in reaction than any kind of pain. He's thick _,_ he's _so thick_ and she's splitting in half, stretching and stretching and stretching and surely she has to reach a limit, surely this can't go on, and he's sliding deeper and deeper and deeper into her. 

_I am being fucked by a Machamp_ she thinks, hysterically. _By a pokemon._

And then he starts to move and she really _is_ being fucked _._ It's like – it's like being hit by a wave or an avalanche, a force of nature that just _moves_ and can't be stopped and she's thrown forward against the bed, elbows bracing her upper half, while her hips are pinned in place by Machamps second set of hands. 

"Please, please, yes," she moans, incoherently, and he flicks her clit again and suddenly she's coming, clenching tight and body flexing and all her nerves lighting up at once. 

And Machamp keeps fucking her. Jade sobs, overstimulated, and the electric shocks of her orgasm don't fade, just keep building up again as he pounds into her, and 

– she has no idea, she realises, she has _no idea_ how long he can keep this up for. She knows nothing about Machamp sex because _who does_ except perverts and she has no idea how long this is going to go for, what she's got herself into. 

She's terrifyingly lost. She's out of her league. Has no control. Is f _ucking_ out of her depth. Hah. 

She comes again, clenching tighter, even tighter, as if to force him out or hold him still, and feels him stutter for the first time. _Oh please be close._

And then he _lifts her up_ by the hips, and she squeals and tries to scramble for purchase on the ground, toes barely brushing the wooden floor up unable to reach or hold her own weight. 

And he _keeps pounding into her_. It's too much. It's been too much for too long. She can't take it. She _can't._

"Please," she begs. "Please, please, please." 

He thrusts again, harder, a move she feels all the way from her toes to her teeth, and finally, finally comes. She can feel it, the pulsing of his cock in her cunt, the thick flood of warm semen – oh god she has _pokemon come_ inside her – that seems to go on and on until she's sure she must be swollen with it, sure it must already be leaking out of her on to the ground. 

He pulls out. She dangles helplessly in grip until he lowers her onto the bed, legs splayed uselessly off the side. There's no way they'll hold her weight. Her cunt _burns_ from the stretch, but aches from emptiness – as if it can't decide if it wants to go back to being filled or not. 

She lays quiet for a moment. But no. She has to finish this. Has to wind the video up so they can stop recording and she can do something to treat her poor abused cunt. 

"Professor notes," she says, half heartedly sticking to theme. "Can confirm. Very virile. Testing success." 

She squeezes her thighs together, feels the leak of come sliding out of her and watches the camera zoom around for the 'after' comparison shot, of her pussy leaking come. 

"Machamp," Machamp says, proudly, behind her. 

Wearily, she raises her head, looking over her shoulder. And gapes. "Very," she chokes on her words. "Virile." 

She swallows. Machamp is stroking his cock, filling it back up to obscene hardness. There's come smeared across it, glistening juices from her cunt. And he wants to go again. 

Jade whimpers at the thought of it even going anywhere near her cunt again. _Two hundred thousand pokedollars,_ she thinks. 

"Of course, we need to test all different variables," she says and wriggles her hips so her ass is on display, using her fingers to spread her cheeks again and display the pucker of her asshole. Machamp takes the hint and his tongue loosens what her lube job from earlier hadn't. 

And then, as he lines up his thick, destroying cock Jade puts her head down on the bed and _screams._

\- 

When they're done – finally – and the camera has catalogued every inch of her come splattered, come filled, destroyed body, Jade makes Machamp carry her back out to the living room. 

He seems _disgustingly_ unaffected, not even _tired_ , which only makes her feel even stickier and grosser. 

"Ka," says Kadabra, letting the cameras sink back down onto the table. The laptop is open and she motions for it – Kadabra lifts it to her telekinetically so she doesn't even have to move. 

The transaction is completed. _Exceptional work_ her patron has noted, but more importantly, the money is _hers._ A quick glance at her bank account confirms it. 

_Pleasure doing business with you_ , she types back. _You know where to find me if you want a repeat_. 

Tomorrow she'll cut the footage and take frames as photographs, update her profile with her first bit of Pokefucking Professor content and hopefully draw in even more money and business. 

For now… well. For now she's two hundred thousand pokedollars richer. 


	2. Bellsprout

#  **Part 2: Bellsprout**

\- 

Her first video doesn't exactly make _massive_ waves, but it does attract a reasonably respectable number of subscribers to her account. Subscription only pays monthly, and each one only pays a few hundred pokedollars – probably not even enough to afford a pokeball – but they'll add up eventually if she gets enough of them. 

She cuts the video and takes still frames as photos, creates an adult blog under the same name and starts using it to drum up interest and advertise. There's a pretty _limited_ kind of audience for the kind of content but there clearly _is_ an audience. 

Over the next few days, Jade makes a few solo videos, pulling out her old skills and putting them to use for the camera. They're fairly gentle videos because her everything _hurts_ \- deep in her cunt like her womb itself is bruised, all the way up her asshole so that every move she makes is uncomfortable. 

At least she doesn't have to walk - Machamp is more than willing to carry her around. 

The numbers of subscribers don't increase nearly as much as she had hoped, and without the initial chunk of cash from a commission the videos barely feel worth it. So she goes back to the forums, looking for more requests and more money. 

Unfortunately for Jade, there's nothing that's a repeat - they're all asking for different pokemon. Which is a shame because she doesn't actually _have_ any other pokemon and certainly not some of the rare ones being asked for. 

It seems like the name of the game is going to be New And Different Every Time. Unfortunately. 

Wincing, she shifts in her seat and admits that she isn't eager to do a repeat just yet, anyway. 

Instead she wonders just what pokemon might be available. 

Her topic of study is pokemon population distributions so she has access to the university pokedex data, collected by trainers all around the country. She logs in and looks up her local area - there's a route nearby which is promising, but seems to mostly have bug types which is less so. She supposes she could shove a Metapod up her cunt but that doesn't exactly sound very thrilling or very sexy and absolutely no one has asked for it. 

There _might_ be Bellsprout though. And one of the requests does just says 'tied up in vines'. The money is paltry compared to her first transaction but there's never been a grad student who turns their nose up at even paltry pay. 

... she _has_ already sent her data crunching for the day to her advisor and has nothing better to do until they respond. 

"Okay," she says, waving Machamp over to pick her up. "Let's head out to the route and see if we can catch ourselves a Bellsprout." 

The route is pretty quiet - mostly filled with kids catching bug pokemon and Jade feels even _more_ tawdry than she had trading the Hiker for his Machoke. She tries to gather her dignity around her and walk on her own, trying not to limp and looks like her _everything_ hurts because she was fucked by the very pokemon following her around. 

The kids - thankfully - notice nothing. She pretends to take notes on her clipboard as they very seriously instruct her in the art of bug catching but having a team of research minions pays off in the end when one of the boys spots a Bellsprout and calls for her, just like she asked. She would never have been able to cover so much ground on her own and would probably have had to return empty handed. 

"Perfect," she says, passing out a smattering of pocket change in exchange for their help. 

The pokeball seems to burn a hole in her pocket all the way home. Asking a Bellsprout if it wants to participate in porn feels even more ridiculous than asking a Machamp - it doesn't even have a body! - but she gives its response a tentative 'yes'. 

From there, she sets up the transaction and coyly posts on her profile the time that she'll be live streaming, to let her new subscribers know. 

Anticipation curls pleasantly in her gut and she rubs her thighs together, only wincing a little as burgeoning interest makes the sore muscles relax. 

\- 

The Professor rises from her desk, labcoat not doing much to disguise the nakedness beneath it. 

"Welcome to your evaluation," she says breathily. "I hope you're ready for... a full examination." 

Like the previous video, she starts taking measurements, using the chance to stroke her fingers over Bellsprout's leaves and head - 

-it's a little ridiculous. She has no idea what Bellsprout erogenous zones are. If Bellsprout even have them. They're basically plants. But really, it's less about that and more about _looking good_ to their audience. 

And she's sure she looks good. 

Once she's sure they have enough footage for the free demo version, she slides up on the bed, arms braced behind her torso, knees up and bent and feet flat against the mattress so her pussy is on full display. 

The camera zooms over, panning slowly down her body, inviting her audience to observe every most intimate part of her. She drags her fingers through her folds, parting them to show gleaming wetness, teasing herself just a little. 

She moans. "Well, come on them," she invites. 

Vines peek out from behind Bellsprout's leaves, long and thin, and hover nervously in the air. 

"That's it," Jade coaxes, "wrap me up." 

Maybe it's the familiar name of the fighting move, but the vines _surge_ forward, whipping out and wrapping around her ankles, travelling up her legs in coils, moving past her knees and the extending further up and around her torso. 

They don't loop perfectly, curling back and forth with the bend of the vines, but they're long enough to circle her torso several times, to arc around the base of her boobs and tighten, making the mounds on her chest stand out to a point. 

It hurts, a little, but Jade bets it looks great. "Oh yeah," she says as the vines keep curling and tightening, curling and tightening. "That's good." 

It's not bad but it is just a display. It's not exactly _doing_ much for her. 

And the Bellsprout lowers it conical wide mouth over her crotch and _sucks_. 

Jade lets out a high wail and tries to thrash - away from it or towards it she doesn't know - but the vines hold her tight and immobile. 

She can't _move_. 

Bellsprout sucks again, more of a vacuum pressure than wetness of a mouth and it's _right_ over her clit - but not touching. 

Its nearly, _nearly_ enough but not quite and she desperately tries to buck her hips, to gain just that _little_ bit of contact that would push her over the edge. 

But she can't, she's wrapped up tight, and she writhes, suspended in delicious torture, until the vines holding her extend even further, wriggling their way down her back. One slides underneath her, down her ass crack. The bud at the tip scrapes tantalisingly over her asshole and she tries to grind down on it but can't. 

Then it slides along her slit and nudges at the entrance to her cunt. 

"Yes, please," she pants. "Inside me." 

The bud breaches her and that's _enough_. She comes, hard and long, back bowing and body twisting in the confines of the vines, convulsing. 

She can feel the bud unfurling, opening like a fist unclenching, petal-fingers spreading, spraying something forcefully deep inside her. Semen? Pollen? Poison powder? 

She doesn't even _care_. 

It thrusts in and out - or is it the second vine? - and she comes _again_ , whimpering, still reeling from the aftershocks of the first. 

Then the vines loosen, letting her flop bonelessly onto the bed. The camera hovers around her, taking in the red marks on her skin, her dripping pussy. 

"Subject surpasses all expectations," she slurs out, once she has her breath back. "An excellent evaluation." 

The green recoding light on the camera winks off, stream over. 

Thank god. 

\- 

The live stream does its job, raking in a wave of new subscribers paying for access to her content, as well as the flush of cash that makes her bank account even healthier than ever - a distinct change from its anaemic state only days earlier. 

But - disappointingly - there had been a chance to make _even more money_ that she had missed. People had made suggestions in chat during the live stream and had been willing to _pay_ for her to follow through. 

She buys a bluetooth ear piece and spends a frustrating few minutes installing a chat text-to-speech feature that should be able to keep her in the loop during filming. Next time. She'll be ready to take advantage of it. 


	3. Electabuzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : This chapter contains **Non-Con**. Sex is consented to but actions which take place during sex are neither agreed upon nor wanted.

#  **Part 3: Electabuzz**

\- 

Her inbox gets a flood of requests and suggestions for new streams but, disappointingly, the next few days are spent sending out _'sorry that pokemon isn't available at this time_ ' messages. She keeps the pokedex data open, hoping _something_ will be nearby but she hadn't picked her location with pokemon hunting in mind. 

_'I have one that can be traded for duration of filming'_ come back as a response and Jade scrolls up the conversation to see which offer it had been. 

Electabuzz for 100k. Holy shit. _'Yes'_ she types back, instantly. 

Electabuzz are humanoid but more importantly - they're not big. Machamp left her sore for _days_ ; she's not exactly eager for that again. 

Jade sets up a time for streaming and lets her subscribers know she should be able to receive requests during filming now. 

She picks up the Electabuzz from the pokecenter - gets Nurse Joy to check it over and makes sure it's healthy, and gets set up. 

"Welcome-" she starts, preparing the slow intro to her session, but is cut off as the Electabuzz tackles her, pushing her back against the bed. "H-hey. Eager, are you? You've gotta slow down. There's a process here. Don't make the professor be strict!" 

The Electabuzz grumbles, almost buzzes and rattles, but settles and Jade slides back into her routine. She doesn't tease too much, though, can see by the ridged yellow and black cock already standing erect that the pokemon is more than ready. 

In fact, she barely had time to flip up her lab coat and bare her pussy before it's on her. She yelps, turns it into a groan and braces her hands against the bed, bending over sharply at the waist. She's not quite wet enough and it _stings_ and the ridges on his cock scrape strangely against her inner walls. 

Then she gets into a rhythm, sinking forward and thrusting back to meet him, the strangeness starting to feel pleasurable with the way the bumps run against her walls. She bends further, spreads her hips wider to get a better angle and it drives into her g-spot. 

"Elec-" the pokemon growls, tiny sparks jumping off his skin as he plows into her. His teeth scrape against her shoulder blade, biting too harshly to be friendly. 

Jade yelps, but he's coming, flooding her with come that leaves her feeling strangely tingly, nerves sparking but disappointingly far from climax. 

Then he's pulling out and she grits her teeth but sighs. Well, porn isn't always pleasant and she can always get herself off later. 

But there's a hand wiggling at her pussy so maybe she's still in luck. Electabuzz fingers her - 

\- there's a crackle in her ear and the flat toneless voice of the text-to-speech app speaks _'here it comes wait for it'_ \- 

But no Electabuzz isn't fingering her, he's just _pushing in_ , fingertips first, breaching her one-to-three-four- 

"Hey, wait, no," Jade garbles out, scrambling for purchase against the bed, to resist, to stop it, but Electabuzz keeps pushing and that's his _thumb_ and then she's breaching wide around the meat of his hand and it's all _entirely_ inside her. 

She breathes out shaky with adrenaline, barely believing it. 

Inside her, the Electabuzz makes a fist, pushes and pulls back and forth and she groans at the fullness, at the sensation. 

"Electa!" He cries and - 

\- _thunder. punch_. Drones the bland voice in her ear - 

Lightning crackles in her insides and shoves deep into her and Jade _howls_ and comes so hard her vision goes black. Her muscles twitch and convulse and go stiff with paralysis and she collapses face down on the bed, ass in the air, held up entirely by the fist in her cunt. 

Then he pulls out, not bothering to unclench his fist and it feels like he's taking her whole insides with it, making a slick obscene pop as it pulls free. 

If she could breathe, she would scream but instead she just gasps weakly for air. Some part of her acknowledges that the voltage must be low, must be _human safe_ but she's not relieved, not even _close_ to relieved about it. 

And then the fingers press against her asshole, one-two-three-four, splitting her open as he forces his whole hand in, lubed only with the juices and semen from her cunt. 

Jade sobs helplessly into the bed. 

_'And again'_ says the toneless app voice as lighting electrifies her insides, makes her muscles twitch and thrash. _'Beautiful'_

Electabuzz pulls out, fist stretching her asshole, knuckles catching on the rim with some kind of obscene pain-pleasure mix. 

She dreads what comes next. She can't _can't_ take another round of that. Doesn't have a choice - can't do anything to stop it if it does. 

But nothing happens. She remains there, humiliatingly presented as her muscles spasm, until the paralysis fades enough for her to roll over. 

Electabuzz isn't even near her. He's done, dozing in the corner of the room. 

She must garble something to make the incriminating green recording light on the camera wink off, but if she does she can never remember what. 

Then she staggers to her feet, out to the main room and crashes around until she finds its pokeball, zapping the horrid awful thing back inside. 

Then she sinks to her knees and starts to cry. 


	4. Ditto (and Machamp)

#  **Part 4: Ditto (and Machamp)**

\- 

She gets rid of Electabuzz as soon as she can get to the pokecenter and her bank account swells even further with money. 

Rightfully, that's about when she should stop. The experience was definitely a sour one and she's _more than_ learnt her lesson about borrowing pokemon from strangers on the internet. 

But she's had a taste of the money she could be earning and it's _addictive_. Just the promise of that much money, the potential of it, is starting to override her better sense. She's not sure she could stop, knowing it could be hers so easily. 

And she hasn't even started buying things yet. 

That doesn't exactly solve the 'how to get more pokemon' issue - she looks on traders forums but the only one of her three she's willing to part with is Bellsprout and that's not going to get her very far. 

The solution to _that_ issue comes in an unexpected guise. A fellow PHD student from Johto calls – Alloy, who studies something under Professor Elm about pokemon breeding. In a purely academic way. Probably. Not like Jade at all. 

They had met at a conference a few years ago, young interns running around after their more experienced colleagues, and caught up every now and again when they had time. Not a close friendship, per se, but a comfortable one all the same. 

"Hey!" Jade greets, opening the video call on her laptop. "Are you in Kanto?" 

"Not yet," Alloy says. "But maybe soon." 

She doesn't look happy at all. 

"What's wrong?" Jade asks, instantly worried. 

"My research is all down the tube," Alloy says glumly. "The breeder we were working with went bankrupt. I managed to save the 'mon I had but... what am I supposed to do with them? Let them loose in my apartment?" 

"Oh that's _awful_ ," Jade says, cringing reflexively at the thought of losing her own research. And her stuff is all theoretical, just manipulations of data that exist in multiple places. She could _recreate_ her dissertation, if she had to, though it would be soul destroying. 

"I've still got all the plans so I'm going to see if I can find another breeder that will help. It was so awful the first time, though. I don't have a lot of hope." 

"Going to try Kanto, huh?" Jade says, reflexively opening a new window on her laptop to search local breeders for her friend. "Regulations are more relaxed over here." 

"Pretty much," Alloy admits. "I might need a place to stay while I'm there." She looks hopeful. 

Jade grimaces apologetically. "I'm not at the university anymore," she says. "I'm _way_ out of the way. For pretty much anything." 

Alloy hisses. "Oh, dammit. Sorry. Not your fault." 

"Just not what you wanted to hear," Jade finishes. "I know. You could still stay with me if you wanted, but it probably wouldn't help you much. Oh. Huh." 

"Huh?" Alloy repeats, unable to see what Jade was reading. 

"Give me a second," Jade says, absently, opening another few tabs. "You're right, regulations really are relaxed here. I'm pretty sure I could apply for a breeders license." 

Alloy blinks. "You... could?" 

Jade nods. "Yeah, a research one? Or a hobbyist. That might be better, really. The research license needs university confirmation but I could apply for the hobbyist one right now." 

In fact, she clicks open the application. 

"Oh my god, Jade," Alloy says faintly. 

"Just Kanto pokemon though," Jade cautions. "The import fee for exotic pokemon is disgusting. Seriously, I don't even want to look at that figure right now." 

Alloy nods, furiously. "That's enough, that's enough - better half my research than none at all. Oh my god, thank you. I'll send you my PC key. And the breeding charts. I'll need to rework them to be Kanto specific but that shouldn't be… I shouldn't lose too much." 

"I'll let you know what happens with the license," Jade says. "They might need to, I don't know, inspect the site or something." 

It turns out they don't - as long as you sound like you care about pokemon and aren't making bucket loads of money, basically anyone can get a hobbyist license the same way anyone can get a trainers license. She gets the email confirmation the next day and forwards it to Alloy who calls her within an hour. 

"I can't thank you enough," she keeps saying. 

"Don't worry, this benefits me too," Jade says. "I'm bored as hell around here - there's no nightlife." 

Alloy chuckle at her attempted joke but Jade is ashamed at how serious it actually is. Her goal for getting her hands on these pokemon is to get her hands on them, literally. She can't even pretend to herself that it's not. She's ashamed of herself, and that shame twists right back around to start turning her on again, like an awful ouroboros. 

"Ohh," she says, flicking through the list of pokemon Alloy has. "You have a ditto!" 

There have been a decent number of requests for ditto with some _very_ decent price tags. She'd even considered trying to purchase one, because it would have paid for itself almost instantly. But that had seemed like going a step too far, somehow, to _buy_ a pokemon for the purpose of fucking it. 

"Of course!" Alloy says. "A ditto is the backbone of any breeding project. The first wave of the study is basically to confirm that it's as universal a breeder as we think. Everyone _knows_ Ditto breed with everything, but 'everyone knows' isn't citeable information. The second wave is to see what other kinds of cross species reproduction can go on – people say you can breed a Vulpix and a Meowth together and get viable offspring!" she shakes her head. "We're actually discovering a lot of new things about pokemon breeding all the time." 

"Ah, I've just never seen a Ditto before," Jade demurs. "They're pretty rare." 

Alloy nods, as if that's a reasonable justification. "I uh, I can't pay you for any of this," she admits. "But the breeding plan isn't that flat out. If you want you... feel free to use any of these pokemon." 

"I will," Jade says even if she means it in an entirely different way. The thought of it makes her insides squirm happily, little warm flickers of anticipation licking at her guts. "What do you want done with the non-marked eggs?" She asks because only some of them seem kept for further study. 

"The breeders were selling them with the rest of their stock," Alloy says. "So feel free to do that too. You probably won't make much out of them but..." 

"Better than nothing," Jade agrees. "Well, my dear. I had better start getting this all set up. Pleasure doing business with you." 

She rubs her thighs together under the table, already starting to get excited by the idea of it all. 

\- 

There's _a lot_ of interest online so she gives it a few days to build hype - the 'coming soon' announcement on her profile headed by a winking Ditto. 

She's locking in another transaction _'ditto. No transform. Extra if actress with no prev. ditto experience_ ', though she's not sure what's _left_ without transformation. Ditto is just a squishy blob of gel. 

A cute one, though, who settles happily into her backyard and didn't seem at all perturbed by the change in locale. 

And it definitely wasn't shy - Jade had introduced the first of the breeding partners on the list on day one and the two had _immediately_ started going at it. _Jade_ had been left blushing and glad there was a high fence to hide what was going on from the neighbours. 

An egg had _mysteriously_ appeared overnight, deposited with care on the back doorstep, so at least Alloy's research was well under control. It had been weighed and measured and photographed and was currently being incubated in a basket in the kitchen. 'what to do with all the eggs' was a question that Jade hadn't given a lot of forethought beyond 'sell them for money, if possible'. Storage space hadn't exactly occurred to her. 

But that's a worry for later. Right now, she's opening her set and, she's eager to find out what the big deal is all about. 

"Welcome to a very special edition of Pokefucking Professor," she says, breaking immersion just a tad because her audience count keeps _blooming_. It's quadrupled since she announced Ditto time and is still climbing. She can feel the money hitting her bank account as she speaks. "With our very own special guest." 

Also, she's not exactly sure how to go about the standard Fake Sexy Medical Exam when all she has to work with is a purple blob. 

She throws the pokeball to the ground, unleashing the Ditto in a beam of light, and catching the pokeball on its return throw, clipping it carefully to her labcoat. 

Ditto meeps. 

"Usually we conduct our examinations on the bed," she says but lowers herself to the floor. "But we have to work around the size differential." She leans back and shifts her weight onto her hands, knees up and feet a shoulder width apart, baring her pussy to the Ditto in what she hopes is a pretty clear and unambiguous invitation. 

_do it without transform 50k_ the text-to-speech app says monotonely in her ear, reading from the live chat from all the people watching. 

Well, she'd already agreed to that for someone else, but the extra money certainly is nice. She's honestly a little surprised – dare she say disappointed – that no one seems that keen for her to fuck an identical clone of herself. 

"Uh, uh," she says, as the Ditto starts to shift shape. "An evaluation should measure the individual itself, not a copy," she says. "I want to see what Ditto can do." 

"Di-to!" the Ditto says and slides forward, leaving a kind of sticky purple slime trail behind it. It crawls into the V of her legs, gel like tendrils brushing against her inner thighs. 

The skin goes… strangely numb. Or maybe strangely sensitive. Or both at the same time. The slime is some kind of potent secretion, and suddenly she's a little warier about it jamming up against her pussy. Except it's too late, it's already reached her lips, and kind of… slides up against them, covering her mound and moulding itself over her pussy and starting to ripple and undulate, pulsating waves going through its gel body. 

The numbing coolness takes over, but she can still feel is so clearly, slick and gooey and sliding against her like she's soaking wet and ready for it. She _is_ soaking wet and ready for it – the constant pressure and movement on her clit, turning her on and her cunt feels empty and hungry. 

God there has _got_ to be aphrodisiac properties in that slime. Jade moans and shifts a hand down to try and finger herself, relieve some of the ache, but her hand only encounters Ditto, covering her entire neither region. She drags her hand along its body, collecting that slime, and rubs it onto one breast. Her nipple tingles and goes tense and hard and _yes, definitely_ there's something _so good_ in that slime. 

"Come on," she breathes, rubbing at her tit, hips juddering off the ground to thrust against something that isn't there. There's no resistance, Ditto simply lifting and moulding with her thrusting. 

And then it isn't – then a tendril arm is pressing inside her cunt, spreading that delicious cold-hot-sensitive feeling all inside her, massaging across her inner walls. It goes deeper and deeper inside her. 

_take it all 20k_ the voice of the app says in her earpiece, jarring her out of her zone for just a second. She's amazingly turned on, amazingly close, for what is barely anything at all. 

The words take a second to process, longer to decode. She glances down at the Ditto and it's so much smaller, covering so much less of her pussy, barely reaching from hipbone to hipbone. It undulates again, all up her inner canal, touching deeper and deeper, and grows thinner again. 

And then she realises what's happening, _it's going inside me_. _It's putting its_ entirebody _inside me_. 

It strikes her with terror for a moment, panting and reaching down to grab at the remaining body, but Ditto is just _slime_ and she can't get a grip and her stomach is starting to swell outwards as more and more of it forces itself inside her- 

-this can't possibly happen. She can't possibly take this. She can't possibly _survive it_. 

She pants in fear, adrenaline and terror mingling, but… it doesn't hurt. _Nothing_ hurts, not even the remaining aches and pains from previous encounters. She's is taking this. Somehow, she's relaxing. She's stretching. 

It's the Ditto slime, undoubtedly. 

Her arms are suddenly too weak to hold her up and she spills backwards, reclining on the floor and the Ditto _keeps undulating_ , keeps pressing further in and further in and then there's cold air on her pussy, because the Ditto is gone, the Ditto is _inside her_ , every slimy inch of it. 

Jade whimpers and runs her hands over her belly. The skin is taunt and the bulge is firm, but when she presses down it moves and sloshes. Inside her, she can feel the Ditto _churning_ , as if moving around, expanding itself to fit every nook and crevice inside her. 

It doesn't hurt. 

It feels – 

Actually pretty fucking good. She's _so turned on._ She raises her hips and tries grinding but there's nothing there. Her cunt clenches on empty air – she's _so full_ but there's no resistance, nothing to work her muscles against, it only drives the Ditto deeper and further into her, with every clench of her entrance. 

She pants heavily, reaches down to finger herself because she needs _something_ and then she's coming strong and hard, crying out with it. Her muscles spasm and she can still feel the Ditto churning inside her, feel her inner walls clenching and tightening around it, feel it undulating back against her like a counterwave. 

Purple fluid is gushing out of her, almost mucosal in its thickness, coating her outer parts and onto the floor. 

And then her orgasm is over and she's _still so horny_ and _still so full of Ditto_ and she presses her hands against the top of the bulge on her stomach. "H-hey come on," she says, exerting pressure to try force it out. Her skin shifts around her hands but only to bulge out the sides. "Get out of there." 

There's a long silence. Ditto does not even so much as move south. 

"What-" she swallows, roughly. "What do you want, buddy?" 

There's a click in her ear piece. _Ditto doesn't come out until he's fucked out_ , someone in chat types helpfully. 

It steals the breath from her. For a second she feels furious, as though she has been tricked _again_ , as though they've set this up on her, like a trap. 

Except that's not true. She had _plenty_ of time to look up Ditto breeding habits – or other _goddamn videos on the website_ – to see what she was getting into. She hadn't. Again. And she has to admit, that's part of it, part of what she likes, going in without knowing what she's getting and it's her own fault – 

She breathes out. Her stomach pulses and the heat in her cunt is building, the desire is growing and she feels so full and so empty all at once. 

"Machamp?" she whispers, asks, and hopes that Kadabra is paying attention while he films, because she's not sure she could get up off the ground and go and _find_ him and she doesn't want the cameras in the rest of the house and she _doesn't want_ to stay here, filled with Ditto forever – 

The door opens and Machamp walks in. 

Jade breathes out, somewhat shakily. "Hey, big guy," she says. 

He scoops her up in his arms, and lays her out on the bed, legs dangling over the edge. She's still leaking purple fluid, a constant stream of it hanging in drooling in strings out of her cunt, instantly staining the white bed sheets. His second set of hands pets curiously over the bulge on her stomach. She looks so very, very pregnant. 

_Well there is a second person inside me_ , she thinks, hysterically. 

"Ditto evaluation," she says. "It's a little shy and doesn't want to come out. Can you lend a hand, big guy?" 

"Champ," he says, nodding. His secondary set of hands are on her calves, bending her knees back and spreading her legs wide. His primary hands wander lower and it takes her a second to consider her wording and wish she'd been more specific – or _less specific_ – because his large blunt fingers are sinking into her cunt and no, this is never going to work, the Electabuzz's hand had been too large to fit and Machamp is even bigger still- 

Except it does. She's so loose and wet and relaxed that his hand slides in cleanly, easily even, opening for him as readily as it had opened for Ditto, stretching beyond normal boundaries. 

Her cunt clenches down around his wrist and she comes, back arching up off the bed, even under the weight of her too full stomach. And then his hand slides in even further, twisting and turning and flexing to grab at Ditto. Ditto twists and churns out of the way, flipping over and over, reconfiguring itself around the grabbing hand and it's almost like Machamp is kneading dough inside her stomach. 

More fluid gushes out of her, forced out by the constant motion and the slick sounds of flesh against flesh are _obscene._

Jade curls her neck to look down at her stomach, can _see_ the movement beneath the skin. She presses her hand over top of the moving bump, can _feel_ Machamp's hand inside her. She groans. 

His hand curls into a fist and drags out and back, like he's _pulling_ the Ditto out – she feels every inch of it, pulling against her walls in a long slow drag- except when his hand emerges from her cunt his hand it's without Ditto. His hand is only full of goo, purple slime that stretches from his hand to her cunt in long, thick strings. 

Machamp gives an annoyed grunt and his hand slides back into her, just as easily the second time, cupping and scooping instead of grabbing, and something gives, or Ditto gives up and decides this location is no longer prime realestate and it pushes out, flooding back down her passage and out her cunt, and it feels almost like she's wet herself, that rush of heat and water and _relief_ as she empties out. 

Machamp pulls his hand back Jade comes and keeps coming, because everything feels good and _too much_. Her muscles are trembling and shaking and she feels like she could float up into the sky. 

Then something cool-numb and slimy touches her asshole and slides inside. "Hey!" she yelps, but Ditto is already moving in, flooding back into her in a different place, coating her insides again with numbing, pleasure inducing slime. Her stomach bulges back out but she can feel it in different ways, in different places. 

She arches her back and whimpers. 

Words are happening in her ear piece but she can't focus on them, can't parse them into instructions, so she ignores them, focuses only on what she can feel. 

"Ma-champ?" Machamp asks, one set of hands coming down to grasp her hips, lifting her as if to move her into position. His slick, ditto covered hand massages her ass, spreading her cheeks and running a thick thumb over her asshole. 

She can't _possibly_ take that again. 

"'fck me," she slurs, waving a limp hand in the vague direction of his cock instead. Her muscles are protesting, so slack she can't even close her jaw properly and her mouth is so full of saliva that it's drooling out over her chin. 

Machamp flips her over, and she goes, too limp to resist, even though the slosh of her stomach is distressing and uncomfortable. But he holds her steady, not letting too much weight rest on it, and the slide of cock into her ass is almost reassuringly familiar. 

And she's only fucked him once but the steady, forceful pace is _exactly_ what she needs and she can feel Ditto retreating, pushed out of the way by the jabbing of his cock, sloshing and swelling back when it's withdrawn only for the whole process to start over again. 

Jade comes and blinks and comes again, or maybe never stops coming, and then Machamp is roaring and his load of semen is flooding her ass, joining the rest of the fluids gushing around inside her. 

Ditto _shivers_ and she feels it in her entire body, and slinks out of her ass and onto the bed. It's substantially _smaller_ than it had been earlier, as though it's shed body mass inside her. Given the amount of fluid gushing down her legs, how bloated and swollen she feels, it probably has. 

"thnkgd," Jade slurs, face mashed against the mattress. She feels like she could fall asleep, then and there, no matter how undignified. 

Then a slimy tentacle worms its way back up her thigh, to her pussy, and she discovers a heretofore unknown well of energy. "No!" she yelps, shooting upright, and kicking her leg out, desperate to get it off before this starts again. She fumbles for the pokeball attached to her labcoat, and Machamp swats the Ditto off her leg. 

The side of his hand very slightly brushes her ass as he does and it's still enough to make her entire body convulse. 

_spank her 10k spank it 10k slap her right across the pussy 20k_ rattles in her earpiece, the commands coming so quickly after each other they all blur together a little. 

Jade points the pokeball at the Ditto and returns him, waiting till the light fades to quintessence and dropping it on the mattress. 

The burst of energy fades but there's an easy thirty thousand right there. She drops her elbows down on the mattress, leaves her ass stuck high in the air. 

"Hey, big boy, that was real good," she breathes. "Why don't you do it again? Slap me right here?" she taps at her ass cheek lightly. 

"Champ?" he says, almost quizzically. 

Jade pats her ass again and he swats it, large hand making an impressive clapping sound. It's light, compared to what he could do, but it stings, a brief red flash of pain that travels her whole body. Her body jolts and she moans. "Yeah, yeah," she says, she drops her hand down just a little, to the top of her thighs. "Again, here." 

This time his hand slaps right across the lips of her pussy, and _god_ it has to be the Ditto high because she comes, right then and there. 

\- 

Despite the lack of pain from the incredible stretching, Jade remains unconvinced about the Ditto fucking thing, largely because she _keeps leaking_ _purple slime_ well into the next day. She's almost sure she'd take discomfort sitting down over needing to quarantine herself in a bathtub or the indignity of waddling around with towels between her legs. 

Not that she isn't grateful for the lack of pain – she can only shudder to think what her insides would feel like if she'd gone through all that without whatever relaxant aphrodisiac she'd been pumped full of – but the Ditto slime is almost water resistant and really does not want to wash off, or _out_ of her. 

She is working on her data sets, laptop perched awkwardly on the lip of the bathtub, when something _shifts_ inside her. She nearly drops her laptop. 

"Holy fuck," she says, pressing a hand against her stomach, eyes going wide and round. "That _is not slime._ " 

It bears down and down, a slow, inexorable slide, and she scrambles to sit up, stomach cramping briefly and spasming. Then her cunt is stretching wide, _wider,_ around the pointed end of a pokemon egg. 

She stares down at it in stunned silence. It hangs there, briefly, just a pointed tip poking out of her cunt, then slides the rest of the way with a slick _goop_ , a rush of purple slime sliding out with it, and clunks down on the porcelain of the bath. It's on the small side, for an egg, about the size of a fist or a little larger, and light pink with purple speckles. It looks nothing like other eggs Jade has seen. 

It looks _very much_ like a Ditto, as a matter of fact. 

"Did," she says. "Did that fucking Ditto _egg me_?" 

Her voice rises just a touch too loudly, just a _little_ hysterically. This is not how she thought her life would go, okay? And okay, fine, most people would call pokemon fucking a bad life decision but no one ever said there would be _eggs_. 

"Champ?" a voice queries from outside the bathroom. 

But Jade doesn't exactly have the mental facilities to reassure her pokemon – or like, _explain anything_ – because something else starts moving inside her, higher and further back, and she's pretty sure she's got another egg on the way. 

And this one is coming out her ass. 

" _Fuck_ ," she moans. Worse yet, the flood of aphrodisiac Ditto slime has reawakened all her nerves. She desperately, desperately does not want to be horny for _laying eggs._

Her asshole stretches around the egg – this one is definitely larger than the first! – but it slides out just as easily as if there was no resistance at all. More purple slime splatters down her legs into the bathtub. This egg is blue and Jade has a feeling she knows what will hatch from this one too. 

"Machamp," her pokemon says, standing in the doorway. 

_Yeah. That._

"Just, just take them away," Jade says, voice wobbling. "Give me a minute." 

Machamp does as he's told, gently cradling one egg in each giant hand and leaving the room. Jade presses her face into her hands and tries to ignore her body but she's so turned on it nearly hurts and her hand sneaks down to flick her clit and stuff her cunt almost without conscious decision. She bits her lip as she comes, and another trickle of purple runs down her thigh. 

"You could at least have the decency to _stop_ ," she snaps at it, trying to cover the fear that that means there are more eggs to come. 

There are. Two more small pink eggs slide their way out of her cunt, accompanied by a wave of cushioning slime. The first one turns her on so hard she shoves four fingers into her cunt the second that it's out, but the second one is worse and drives her to a breathless orgasm, body torn between clenching to keep it in and pushing to force it out. 

Her cunt squelches obscenely, and the egg pops free. 

"Fuck," Jade croaks, finding no better words for the situation, collapsing back against the edge of the bath. She slides down, slick and slippery, with no grip, and reaches up to turn the water on and wash some of this slime away. 

The eggs go into the kitchen basket, measured and weighed and labelled just like the ones for Alloy – but there are no instructions in Alloy's notes for Ditto eggs so Jade runs a quick search on her computer and comes up empty handed there too. 

Or rather ' _the reproduction of Ditto is mysterious and has not been observed. No known Ditto eggs have ever been recorded'._ For all that Ditto is a universal breeder, every egg it lays is always the species of the _other_ parent. 

Jade is not having 'fucked a ditto and laid an egg' be her crowning scientific achievement. The process can damn well remain 'mysterious' until she finds a better way of releasing that information. 

Machamp refuses to put the blue egg down though. He swaddles it carefully in a blanket and carries it gently in the crook of his lower arm. In short order, it hatches into a tiny Machop that barely reaches his knee, who follows after him like an insistent toddler. 

It's pretty cute, if Jade ignores where he came from – so she does. 


	5. Part 5: Hypno, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee

#  **Part 5: Hypno, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee**

\- 

Even though Alloy has a whole box full of pokemon, Jade doesn't have _that_ many options for her co-stars. There are plenty of pokemon in there that she admires _conceptually_ but she does prefer her partners to be as close to human shaped as possible (or, if Ditto is an exception, then as _far_ from it as possible). 

Arcanine, Persian, Onix… they're great pokemon. But they're _beasts_. And that feels like crossing another line. She feels like she has enough control, enough stability, to pick and choose now. 

Hypno aren't her favourite pokemon, nor are they particularly attractive, but they are humanoid and a furtive website search shows that, yes, they have physically human looking cocks. 

On the upside, the sex turns out to be surprisingly slow and thorough and sweet. On the downside, the slow swing of the pendulum puts her half to sleep and she forgets to listen to any of the chat suggestions, missing out on large chunks of money, and the scene is not really a hit with many of her subscribers. 

The small, vocal minority who _do_ like it… unnerve her, just a tad. She doesn't think she'll repeat that one, in the future. 

Hitmonchan goes better, like a smaller thinner version of Machamp, and she has a lot of fun with it – the chat requests don't get too extreme, she doesn't get mood altered – and Hitmonlee is more of the same. Machamp continues to be her favourite, though, and she runs a few more streams with him as her partner, mixing up enough new positions that her subscribers hopefully don't grow bored with it. 

Outside of filming, the hobbyist breeder thing turns out to be pretty fun - Jade sells a few eggs via message boards, and a few baby pokemon hatch in her living room to be adorable. Some of those she manages to sell, others she catches in pokeballs and holds onto. She gets a few requests to breed peoples pokemon - which she agrees to because the three Ditto eggs have hatched and she has a surplus of Ditto, and if she might, possibly, keep an extra egg here and there to expand her own pokemon collection... well. 

Who can _really_ say where the eggs come from. Ditto are surprisingly discrete about that part of the process. At some point she's going to put up camera's to watch them, and find that information out once and for all. 

It does mean the egg collection slowly spills out of the kitchen into the rest of the house and when she finds herself carefully navigating a maze in her own living room... well. 

"We need a bigger place," she decides, eyeing it all critically. 

"Ka," Kadabra agrees, floating casually near the window, his version of lounging in the sunlight. 

Machamp, who has proven surprisingly adept at technology and is busy showing baby Machop construction videos on VidTube - whatever works, she guesses - also makes a noise of agreement. 

Neither of them spend much time in their pokeballs anymore - and baby Machop doesn't even _have_ one because she'd never bothered to catch it after hatching. The backyard has been converted into a Ditto pen, and she doesn't have access to a PC without going to the pokecenter, so there are enough pokeballs that she'd get busted by the association if they ever raided her house. All of that means the rented cottage that felt decadent for one person after years of cramped apartment living and shared dorms now feels _too small_. 

That settles it. Jade spends an hour flicking through real estate websites, marvelling at the fact that she went from flat broke to thinking about purchasing a house in a matter of months. 

She thinks about getting a lifestyle block, something with a few acres, maybe near an important route to encourage trainers to stop by and drop off their pokemon for breeding. 

What she falls in love with instead is a farmstead - it's a dozen times bigger than she wanted, rural and isolated, and out of her price range. 

But not so expensive she couldn't _get there_ if she made a few more well-paying streams. It's been abandoned for years, is run down and isolated, and that drops the price from what it should be, for a place that size. 

She's reaching for her pokegear and calling the agency, before she can think twice about it. 

She asks as many questions about the listed property, gets sold on it even more than she had been. Then has to regretfully say, "I can't meet the listed price-" 

_yet_ she means to add, and that she'll officially lodge an offer when she can. 

But the agent must take it as the start of haggling, asking what price she can offer. 

She quotes her bank total, which is _foolish_ because it will leave her with no cushion for other costs like, say, _electricity_. 

The agent haggles back up. Eventually they meet somewhere between, about two thirds of the original price. 

"I'll have to pass the offer on to the owners to confirm-" the agent says and it's all going too fast because Jade doesn't _have_ that money yet. What if she doesn't get it? What if she _can't_ end up paying? 

"Is there a chance I can view the property before confirming?" She breaks in, hand clutching the phone nervously. 

The agent sounds a little put off to delay the deal but, tough. They arrange a time the next week, which will give Jade a few days to drum up interest, the weekend to film and recover and the Monday to travel. 

However she's going to manage that. 

Then she hangs up and stares at her pokegear. "I... just did that, I guess," she says faintly and reaches for her laptop. She's really going to need that big ticket item. 

She logs into the streaming website and types up the announcement. 

_'Hey guys,'_ she writes onto her profile page. ' _Things have been a little stale here at Pokefucking Professor, so let's spice it up! The Professor is going to have another Ditto evaluation soon – which we know you'll love! – but this time,_ you _pick who gets to help Ditto get back out again! We'll run a poll through the site, with voting open right up until the professor needs a helping hand. One hundred pokedollars equals one vote, and please, vote as many times as you like! If certain values are reached, we'll unlock some donation incentives – so keep watching this space! And please, if you have any special requests… do let us know. ;)'_

Hey, if it works for videogame streamers, it should work for her, right? Fundraising is the same in all places. 

And, she acknowledges, the thrill of not even knowing, until that door opens, who they're going to pick is really doing it for her. It shouldn't – that's the kind of lack of information that's been getting her into a mess – but it does. 

It really does. 

She hadn't expected to be doing Ditto again at all, let again so soon. And she's still not thrilled about the eggs but at least they were out quickly. All in all, it could be worse. 

Then she has to deal with the issue of actually getting to the house. And how she's going to handle transport while she's there, assuming she'll need to leave for things like 'buying groceries'. Walking - even cycling - is going to take too long and Kadabra's teleport is unfortunately useless when it comes to going to new places. 

It really would be ideal if she had a pokemon that knew Fly, but on this account Alloy's Box comes up disappointingly negative. Bird pokemon are not her focus and the only one in the box with the potential to learn is a Charizard. 

Jade makes her way down to the pokecenter though, because it can't hurt to ask. The world apparently feels like rewarding her for foolishness, because there is not just a person with Fly - there's a Bird Keeper who has the HM for it as is willing to let her borrow it. 

"Ah," Jade laughs nervously. "I need to catch a bird pokemon first," she says because Alloy's third wave research is something about inherited moves and she doesn't want to screw that up for her friend. 

"You won't find any around here," the Bird Keeper says, shaking his head. "But... I could fly you somewhere you can." 

She's forgotten, over the years, how _nice_ pokemon trainers tend to be. 

"Thank you so much!" She says. 

The flight is pretty exhilarating even if it's hard to trust that the small bodies _will_ hold them up, and when they arrive Jade catches a possibly excessive number of Pidgey and Spearow, all of which learn Fly in short order. Technically speaking you need three gym badges to be allowed to use it out of combat and Jade only ever got two and a half, but it's also true that in places his rural no one really cares as long as you don't fly into the side of someone's house. 

She thanks the trainer again and adds, "If you ever want a pokemon egg, or to breed your birds, stop by and its free of charge!" 

It's not that great of an offer, but it's what she's got. 

She flies home and checks her pokedex to see the distance to the birds home route - and is surprised by how far it is. She'll _definitely_ be able to get to the farm in an afternoon, even if they take it easy and stop along the way. 

Which means she might have time for a second stream on Sunday, which means, hopefully, she might have enough money to actually buy the place. 

It's going to be _so good._


	6. Part 6: Ditto (and Ditto and Arcanine and Tauros)

#  **Part 6: Ditto (and Ditto and Arcanine and Tauros)**

\- 

The money starts to pour in on the poll – actually pour. Pokephiles pay well, as she's discovered. They might be weirdos and a fringe community but they've got _money_ and don't mind paying for what they want. She watches the votes anxiously at first, watching the pokemon who already have videos fall behind those that don't, and then forces herself to put it away. To not look. To not know. 

It's going to be a _surprise._

Saturday evening, there's a slight hiccup as she wonders how to check the poll results while streaming - she had promised to leave the poll open to the last minute and she really, really wants those last minute voting dollars - which is where having a second person involved would help. 

But no. Just no. 

Instead, she gets Machamp set up to watch the poll - all he has to do, she explains, is find the pokeball of whoever is at the top of the chart and get Kadabra to levitate it in to her. 

"Champ!" he says, arms rising in a victory pose, assuring her that he has it completely under control and she shouldn't worry. 

She does worry but it's too late and an impossible situation to fix and she's sure chat will explode in her ear piece if they get it wrong. 

So she gets naked, puts on her labcoat and sits on the bed in the filming room. Last time she'd done it in the floor but it hadn't made much difference in the end and dammit, she'll take comfort if she has it. 

"Does everyone know why we're here?" She asks the camera coyly. "We had so much fun past time that I just couldn't resist a repeat. I hope no one gets too _bored_ with it." 

Given that she's had multiple requests for more ditto stuff, she doubts it. There's just something about squishy purple pokemon that does it for people on the internet, she guesses. 

She tosses the pokeball to the end of the bed, releasing Ditto in a wave of light. It makes a small, happy squeaking noise, clearly recognizing the situation. 

He wobbles up to her hips, slime sliding across her skin and starting that wonderful cool-sensitive feeling as its relaxation chemicals sink into her skin. Even if she hadn't been turned on going into this, she would be _now._

There's a teasing probe at her asshole, Ditto _clearly_ remembering past events, and Jade moans, raising her hips encouragingly. It undulates against her pussy and ass, a tantalizing slick wave a motion, massaging and rubbing against her sex. She's in no hurry to move it along, lets it wind her to orgasm just like that, clit caught right in the middle of its gelatinous body and getting very nice attention. 

She comes, back arching up, trying to grind her hips against a body that isn't there. 

The tendril near her ass probes her again, just breaching her entrance, pushing in just the very tip. 

"Okay," she says, catching her breath, "if that's what you want." 

It must not be, though, because it pulls back to rest teasingly on her rim and a second tendril - arm? What's the terminology here? - does the same to her cunt, pressing in just enough to feel, a tentative, shy exploration. 

"Or there," Jade says. 

Then that one pull back too. The tendril on her asshole pulses and pushes back in, but no deeper that before. They start to alternate, one in, one out a seesaw of feeling that doesn't go deep enough, that isn't _enough_. 

She clenches her cunt against it, but there's no resistance, just a squelch and slide as the Ditto reshapes. 

"Tease," she chokes out. Her whole body feels like it's on fire, sensitised to even the movement of the air around her. She's sweating all over, even though she's barely been moving at all. "Is this revenge for last time?" 

Ditto doesn't answer, continuing to seesaw between her holes but slowly starting to thicken pressing a little more and a little more of itself into her each time, while the rest of its body undulates against her mound, massaging her folds and clit and the too-sensitive skin of her thighs. 

Its agonisingly slow but there's no burn to it, no pain. The relaxing slime means that when it wants her to stretch, she stretches. 

And it _keeps_ stretching her. Past the size of a cock, past the size it could easily slide up inside her. The tendrils thrusting shallowly into her grow to the size of a hand and the press against her clit tips her over the edge and she comes against it, muscles trembling all the way up and down her body. 

"Now is good," she says breathily. "Come on. Get inside me." 

But it doesn't, just keeps up its slow, rocking pace, slowly thickening, getting her cunt and asshole to open wider and wider as the camera watches. 

_beg 20k_ suggests the voice of chat in her earpiece. She's glad for the price tag, because she feels so close to begging anyway, better to choose it willingly than be driven to it. 

"Please," she says and her voice cracks as electric pleasure tingles through her. "Please Ditto, get inside me, fuck me, I want you inside, look how open my cunt is, look how hungry it is for you." 

Ditto pauses in its slow rocking and she sobs at that, somehow the absence of that motion just as overwhelming as the motion itself had been. 

"Please," she babbles. 

In answer it thrusts _both_ tendrils into her, thick and fat, cunt and asshole simultaneously. 

Jade yells and comes and, god, is there even enough room for her to be stretched that wide in both places? surely the camera can _see_ right up her passage to her insides. She feels _opened_ , unlocked. 

And then, only then, does Ditto appear to decide, sliding out of her ass and pushing deeper into her cunt, undulating waves sliding over her inner walls and massaging them with the motion and aftershocks of orgasm are still flicking through her until the meld together again into another wave of pleasure. 

Jade sobs and clenches and twists her hands in the sheets on the bed, writhing and twitching, but there's nothing to twist away from because it's all happening inside her. 

Her stomach starts to curve outward, expanding as more and more Ditto slides into her cunt, swelling outward as space inside her is claimed. Her skin goes taunt and muscles cramp briefly and then relax forcefully, overwhelmed and overcome and she fills and fills, and bears it and enjoys it and then- 

Then it's all inside her, churning around, squishing and leaking and squelching and she can feel it losing cohesion, liquifying and slipping into every tiny knock and crevice inside her. 

She breathes shakily, moans and rubs a hand over the obscene bulge of her stomach. "Incredible." 

_show us 20k_ demands chat. 

She reaches down, awkwardly past her stomach and spreads her wet, wet folds, baring her loose relaxed cunt to the camera. The camera bumps against her, undoubtedly smearing juice all across the lens and rendering it useless. At least they have multiple cameras, thank god. 

We need an internal cam, she thinks but hazily because deep thinking is not happening right now for her. 

While her hand is there she rubs her clit, fingers smearing with Ditto slime, and winds herself up to another orgasm so easily. 

"Gotta give it time to settle," she says throatily. "All that effort just to get inside. It would be _very_ unfair to hurry it." 

But chat isn't feeling patient. Or they know something she doesn't, because her earpiece explodes with demands to go _now_. 

She licks her teeth nervously, the swooping fear of just _what_ they've picked for her competing with how turned on she is. It only grows stronger the more she delays because there _is_ no way to delay - no choice, no option, she goes through with it or she quits. 

"Okay," she says and feels wetness run down her thighs, her own sex producing juices in abundance, mixed with ditto fluid to make a complete mess. 

"Send in the next one." 

A pokeball floats gently into the room and into her hand. Jade props herself up awkwardly on one elbow, stomach sloshing and weighing her down, and throws it at the floor. 

She swallows, mouth flooded with saliva in anticipation, and then _stares_ as the light reveals - 

"Another ditto?" She says, dumbfounded. 

There _hadn't been_ a second ditto on the poll list, not when she'd set it up, not when she'd opened it before the stream. Which means someone suggested it, Machamp agreed that there was a second Ditto on hand and the option gained _more money_ than the next option in the duration of the stream. 

_asshole 30k into your asshole 25k take them both 10k double ditto 30k_ demands chat too fast to follow. She gets the idea. 

She smooths a hand over the frightening bulge of her stomach. She can't possibly - there's no _way_ \- two can't _fit_ \- 

The Ditto makes its way up the leg of the bed, slimes its way towards her. 

Her stomach is twisting in knots and she doesn't think it's the Ditto inside her; though its constant movement is an irrefutable reminder that she's already at full capacity, is _over_ max capacity, really. 

She swallows. She would have never thought _one_ could fit either. "Hey buddy," her voice comes out hushed and quiet. "Why don't you come here? I've - I've got a nice, stretched out hole, just waiting for you." 

She drops her hand to her ass, spreads her cheeks as though they need any spreading. Purple fluid is leaking from her pussy, dripping down her crack but everything is already _coated_ in it. 

She's a disgusting mess. 

At least this Ditto is smaller, she thinks wildly. As if a third less gel is going to make much of a difference. 

The Ditto comes forward timidly, leaning close to her skin as if sniffing or investigating in some similar kind of way. It seems interested in the other Dittos slime, rubbing against her as if to collect it. Or replace it. 

_Marking territory_? she wonders, because it traces the path of the other Ditto, up over her crotch and pulses against her folds and clit. 

She thrusts her hips up against it, tiny involuntary jerks that make it bounce and wiggle and provide her with no relief at all. 

She drops her head back down onto the bed and groans. It's sweet, sweet torture. 

The Ditto slips downwards, sliding easily into her cunt. 

Jade breathes in sharply, eyes going wide. The Ditto inside her moves suddenly, shifting the whole swell of her belly - 

\- and then the second Ditto slides back out again with an alarmed and offended cry, having apparently encountered the current occupant. 

"Not that one, silly," Jade says shakily. After the threat of having her insides become ground for a territory dispute, it sliding into her asshole is a _relief_. 

It seems harder this time, as if the Ditto has to push itself in, force itself along - maybe because its smaller and younger or maybe because of the weight of the other ditto pressing down onto it. She rolls onto her side to try and relieve the weight, and that makes things a little better but that means it _does_ fit, it _is_ going in- 

Her stomach swells out even further, skin stretched so tight she swears it's going to split and it _does_ hurt now, sharp bites of pain and she doesn't have room to _breathe_ \- 

She rolls over further and gathers her knees beneath her, trying to get _upright_ , trying to get the awful pressure _down_ and takes gasping, heaving breaths. Her forehead presses against the wall - 

\- she's going to burst, she's going to burst- 

\- her hands scoop slime from her thighs and try massage it into the outside of her stomach. Fluid leaks down her legs, a veritable river of it but it's not enough to relieve the pressure inside her- 

And then something relaxes, some final barrier gives way and the pain abates. The slime on the outside of her stomach makes the cramping stop and she's still breathing. 

"Oh god," she pants, shaking like a leaf. All she can hope was that that wasn't something permanent. Something damaging. She glances down but there's no blood on her thighs - but would there even be, with the amount of liquid in the way? Would it even show? 

But there's nothing to be done about it now. Right now she's stuffed full of Ditto, right now she's on camera, right now she's so turned on she can barely think, even after the terror and adrenaline. 

Or maybe because of it. 

"Two whole Ditto," she murmurs, loud enough for the cameras to pick up on. Her hands work over her stomach, feeling the way the Ditto are shifting beneath her skin, rippling and liquid. They're not still, they keep moving, like liquid swaying with motion. 

She presses down and it's _so hard,_ she's so full, the motion rocks down her entire body, even as her stomach bulges around her hand. 

The Ditto presses _back_ , stomach distending even further. 

"Do you see this?" She asks the camera. "See how full I am. How stuffed and fat." It sounds canned to her, a total porn line, but she can't think of anything else, anything better to describe what's going on, what's happening to her. 

She strokes her hand further down, under her stomach, to her mound. Liquid is leaking out of both her holes, a constant gush, and when she flicks her clit with desperate fingers, when she comes hard, even more of it bubbles out of her. The mattress beneath her is soaked, sopping wet. 

She lets herself wind down, teases the camera to buy herself more time, jiggles her boobs, ass, distended stomach until she feels like she could survive something more. 

"I hope," she says, "you guys kept voting. Because I'm going to need a little something more here. Unless... you want the stream to end just. Like. This..." 

She runs a hand over her stomach. 

_more keep going don't stop_ floods her earpiece and she chuckles feeling powerful at the desperation. 

She gives it a minute, allows - wants- them to cast desperate last minute votes, then says, "well, send him in." 

The pokeball floats gently towards her and she catches it with a trembling hand, wondering what's inside. She hadn't expected Ditto. What else have the picked for her? 

She throws the ball. Even just from the way the light spills out she can tell this one is bigger. A _lot_ bigger. 

"Arcanine," she breathes, a wave of horror washing through her. She swallows roughly. She likes Arcanine, objectively, she just hadn't wanted to fuck one. 

But it's happening. 

He comes closer, sniffing at her stomach at her crotch, as if he can smell the ditto, smell the sex in the air, on her skin. 

He's massive, even kneeling on the bed he towers over her, she can see between his front legs, see the triangular sheath between his hind legs. Can see the red, naked tip of an erect cock starting to emerge. 

Arcanine licks the bulge of her stomach. 

"Hey, hey," she protests, threading her fingers into the fur of his cheeks as if to hold him back. Its soft, very much so, and thick enough that her whole hand sinks into it- 

But that doesn't exactly help with the issue. The issue of being a _dog_ , an animal, not even vaguely humanoid so she can trick herself. 

_fuck her like a breeding bitch 50k_ says the toneless voice in her earpiece and the sheer vulgarity of it shocks her still. She's frozen, can't move, can't react – her heartbeat is echoing in her ears, sharp and fast, and she can feel her pulse throbbing under her skin. 

Arcanine whines, low and soft, turns his nose to whuff softly against her arm. He doesn't move, doesn't push forward or lick her again and she _knows_ there's no real way she's holding him back, the strength disparity between them is stupid, he's only stopping because she told him to stop – 

\- and the vice in her chest unlocks. 

She feels stupid, tricked, but not by her pollsters, by _herself._ What had she thought would happen? There were so many inhuman pokemon, so many that she wouldn't bring herself to touch, that even rolling a dice was likely to result in this exact situation. 

She'd _wanted_ them to force her hand. Needed them to take the choice away so she could say 'they made me do it', so she could cling to that tiny scrap of… of dignity, of normality, never had to admit that she was here by choice, that she could get up, walk away, go back to living off noodles and part time gigs and tutoring undergrads. 

_lick her clean_ says the voice in chat, _100k_. 

She'd needed to make it about the money. But fuck it, the money is a _great_ incentive. That's what she'd earned for her first whole video. 

"Hey boy," she says, finally moving her hands, running them through the thick, soft fur, and scratching the solid bone beneath his eye. His eyes squint closed, mouth opening and tongue lolling out in a happy, doggy grin. Behind him, his tail starts to wag. 

"You wanted to lick, huh?" 

Arcanine whuffs again, in agreement, running a tentative swipe along her arm, as though waiting to be told off. 

"Good boy," she says, scratching again, then dropping her arms and spreading them out to her sides, like inviting a hug. "Come on!" 

The second, enthusiastic lick swipes up her neck and chin, trailing over her mouth in a doggy greeting, nothing like a human kiss but sweet all the same, and he keeps licking, down her arms, her armpits, over her breasts and protruding, swollen stomach. 

It doesn't exactly fulfil the 'clean' requirement, given that it's basically just adding a layer of Arcanine saliva on top of Ditto slime but it's the attempt that counts, surely. The enthusiastic attempt. And she's pretty sure they were really only referring to one particular part. 

Arcanine licks up her thighs, tracing the leaking purple fluid to the source and licking and licking and licking. It's strange. There's no denying that. His big, furry head butts up against her crotch, cold nose up against her labia as his long, wide, wet tongue works along her and into her in no particular pattern. Unmistakably animalistic, undeniably. 

It feels good anyway, the relief of having something _physical_ and _hard_ there after moldabilty of the Ditto, after being stretched open and left empty and hungry for it. Her hips jerk into it and she makes little 'unh, unh' noises until she comes, shuddering. 

"That's good, that's good," she says, mindlessly petting his ears. His head is in the way now and she can no longer see between his legs but she's sure the cock is there, ready and waiting. "How are we, how are we going to do the next bit, huh?" 

She's mostly just talking outloud, trying to recollect her scattered thoughts but chat makes it's opinions known in her ear. 

It's not a matter of selling it, though, not a matter of stream quality, just sheer logistics. Arcanine is _tall_ , and Jade is stuffed so fat with Ditto that she can't lie down, and the bed height isn't right for it anyway and- 

_We have to get a better set up at the new place_ , she thinks and doesn't acknowledge the intention to ever do this again. 

Instead, however vulgar it was said 'like a breeding bitch' is probably how it's going to have to be. She pushes his head back, out of the way, and wobbles down off the bed. Her knees shiver but hold, and she turns around, bracing herself against the edge of the bed. Her stomach hangs low, weight pulling at her but it's not suffocating, and her ass is up, on display. 

It's not an unusual position. It's been one of her favourites. But _breeding bitch_ keeps echoing in her mind and her mouth is dry as bone when she tries to swallow. She really is going to be _taken._

Arcanine licks her again, from the new position, and she yelps, taken off guard. "Okay, yeah, not like that," she says, and reaches back to tug him away. "Up we go." 

Looking over her shoulder when he stands gives her a perfect line of sight to his cock and – 

She was right, she thinks faintly, it is there and ready to go. It's huge – red and protruding and massively large. She'd been expecting large, just from how big the rest of him is but even proportionally it's huge. 

"Oh, boy," she whimpers. That'll sure displace Ditto. 

She turns back and braces herself again but Arcanine still doesn't move, looming large behind her. She can feel his heated breath on her back but he's just _waiting_ \- 

She clears her throat, feels like her face is flaming red. "You gotta fuck me with that, big guy," she says. "You gotta- gotta mount me." 

And he _moves_. The bed rattles as he forepaws land on it, one on either side of her, massive and encasing. Fur tickles her back, and she's suddenly _sweltering._

His cock nudges her thigh. Slides up, misses. Thrusts shallowly along her hip, over her back. It feels like a brand, hotter than her skin, drawing her awareness to it, making it impossible to miss. She fumbles a hand back to reach it, holding it steady and guiding it to her cunt. 

He thrusts in and she whines, feels the whole length of it as it goes in, it all the way along, _swears_ she can feel the way that the Ditto has to part around it, forced out of the way as it hammers into her. The tip of it bumps up against her cervix, and her hand is still behind her, still gripping at least another two hands worth of cock and the thicker, wider part that will distend into a knot. 

That's not going to be needed – things staying inside is the opposite of what she needs. 

Then thoughts are blown out of her head because he pulls back, hammers in again, and she needs both hands to brace herself against the bed, needs something to resist the force of the motion that sways her in place, can focus only on the heat of it, the burning length that drives into her again and again and again. _Rutting_ her. She's so full, fuller than she's ever been, ever, fuller than any person ever has a right to be. 

Her stomach tremors and shakes with every thrust, his giant cock filling her and Ditto squirming around trying to keep in place. Every withdrawal drags slime out of her, splattering down her legs, bubbling around her stretched entrance only to be forced back into her the next time he presses in, filling the air with slick, sloppy sounds. 

And every motion, every thrust, every squirm, feels so good, is pleasure lighting up her nerves, a heat that starts deep inside, and she can't spare a hand to touch her clit, can't do anything more than take it, let it build and build and push her over the edge to a glorious orgasm. 

Her body shakes and clenches and Arcanine keeps fucking her through it, like he doesn't even notice, rutting into her faster and faster. And then he's pressing in deep, cock nestled right up against the opening of her womb, pressure immense against her cervix, and coming. 

She had thought she was full. She had thought she was as full as a person could ever get – and yet Arcanine unleashes a flood of come into her, cock pulsing and pulsing and pulsing, and its so much hotter than her body temperature that she can _feel it_ , feel every drop of it painting her insides in forceful gushes. 

Then he pulls out and he still coming, a slow leak of semen drooling from his cock, spilling over the outside of her pussy, over her ass and back. And Ditto follows, fleeing from the hot load of come, pushing down her passage and out. The feel of it's whole body moving down her stretched passage, moving as an almost solid mass, stimulates all her nerves, and she comes again. Her eyesight goes white and her muscles clench, forcing slime and come out her cunt in a frothing mess. 

She gasps for air and fumbles for a pokeball, shooting the retrieval light at Ditto and calling it back to its ball before anything else can happen. Then she sags against the bed and tries to recover. Her stomach is still bloated and full, still has a Ditto up her ass and a womb full of Arcanine seed, but it's _less_ full, less extremely stretched and distended and she can rest some weight on it, can collapse face down on the bed again. 

Arcanine's tongue licks up her legs again, cleaning away slime and come. Licks the cheeks of her ass clean and her cunt, tongue dipping easily inside her. She twitches weakly, but she's too fucked out to really be stimulated by it and its a good time filler while she tries to shift the fog in her brain and consider what happens next. 

She still, after all, _has a Ditto up her ass._

It hadn't been the thrusting that had got it to leave her, not the forceful displacement. That hadn't worked with Machamp's hand working it, either, that first time. It had retreated from the come. _Liquid? Would a water type work?_

A thought for later. Next time. Whatever. 

She tests her legs and slowly stands back up, letting them take her weight bit by bit to ensure she doesn't end up on the floor. And looks at Arcanine, who has taken a seated position. His cock is still out and hard – is _harder_ , a flushed purple, with the large and alarming knot at the base full, leaking small spurts of come from the tip. 

"You're done, aren't you?" she asks. How long does it take knots to go down? Ten minutes? Half an hour? Even then he's not going to be good to go again. 

_Fuck._

Arcanine whines and licks her hand as she reaches out to pet his head. "You did good, you did good," she absolves. "You can stay out of your pokeball, but back out of the room!" 

It would probably be rude to put him back into the ball while he's still dealing with a knot. The door slides open and Arcanine ambles out, giving one last friendly sniff of her crotch while he does so. 

Jade huffs and puts her hands onto her hips. "You guys are really getting your money worth, aren't you?" she says to the air. "I say 'you can pick one' and you pick _three_." 

She lets that sink in for a second, gives them time to adjust votes, to pour more money into her bank account, then says, "so who's next?" 

A pokeball flies into the room, and they've really got this down now. Jade catches it and braces herself, throwing it out to see what her next partner will be. 

It's _Tauros_. 

"Really, really getting your money's worth," she says, breathily. 

The bull pokemon snorts. He's nearly as big as Arcanine, deep chested and solid muscle. Intimidatingly so, as he steps closer and butts his head against her, wickedly curved horns coming closer to her chest than she's happy with. 

"Ready to go?" she says brightly. "I think I might need to… inspect that." She moves to the side, trailing her hand down his neck and shoulder until she's beside him instead, can reach underneath and grab his dick. 

His balls are massive, hanging low and but his dick is mostly thin. Just very, very long. 

Jade gulps but reaches down to work it, hoping she can get him close to coming before it goes inside her. No one ever tells you how _exhausting_ marathon sex is, how you reach a point where even the promise of orgasms doesn't outweigh the promise of _being finished._

_suck him off 20k_ suggests her audience. 

Jade groans and sinks to her knees, trying awkwardly not to place herself anywhere she'll get stomped on, and leans in to lick Tauros's cock. It's a frighteningly vulnerable position, especially when he shifts, stamping his hooves. 

"You don't like that, boy?" she asks, coyly, but he thrusts into her mouth so he must do. The length turns out to be a problem, though. No matter how she tries to control it with her hands, it keeps thrusting too far, hitting the back of her throat and gagging her. She's drooling uncontrollably, hands frantically smoothing up and down trying to bob her head in a rhythm that doesn't get her choked. 

_Good enough_ , she decides, scrambling back out and over to the bed, returning to her braced position, ass in the air. Her pucker is fluttering in anticipation. "Come get it," she says, directly. "Come and mount me." 

Apparently it only takes _one_ pokemon fucking to get over all her hang ups. Go figure. No wonder no one does this – it's a very, very short road to hell. 

Tauros positions himself similar to Arcanine, front legs up on the bed, looming over her. There's less space beneath him, his weight almost resting on her back, _almost_ crushing her, and his cock powers into her entrance. 

The _wrong_ entrance. It slides into her pussy and he's thrusting quick and deep before she even has time to yelp and pull away, jamming her stomach up against the bed. "Hey, no, stop!" 

Tauros bellows in irritation above her but she aligns his cock with her asshole, where she wants it, and thrusts back herself, sinking him as deep as she wants him. 

" _Now_ go," she instructs. 

He doesn't pull back. He rams _forward._ In. His long, thin cock drives deep into her ass, past any sort of resistance, squelches into the Ditto and keeps going. The breath is forced out of her lungs with the movement, as he plunders deep inside her. 

Then he's drawing back out, the long slick slide of his cock dragging past every nerve in her ass, on and on and on, and thrusting again, again and again, the long slick drag of cock seeming to go deeper and deeper every time. 

And then he bellows again and is coming, cock pulsing in waves and dumping a load of come into her ass, so much of it that her stomach swells again. She thinks of the size of his balls – they must have been entirely full, like water balloons, and it's _all_ going into her. 

Then he's out, complete and moving off of her and wandering away and she fumbles for her pokeballs to return him. Ditto slides out of her ass, covered in come and indignant, and she tiredly zaps it back into its pokeball, and collapses down onto the bed, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs for the camera to see just how destroyed she is, how much come is flooding out of her holes, how much purple slime is coating the insides of her legs. 

_plug that come in 50k_ says chat, just before she calls an end to the stream. 

She considers the idea tiredly. It's not a bad one – not that she _wants_ it in, but going by last time she's going to be leaking for _days._ Plugging her holes until the eggs are ready would at least allow her to wear pants. 

Unfortunately, the room isn't set up that. There are no supplies here. She has some dildo's in her room but the idea of instructing Kadabra to go through her toy box feels… awkward. The only objects she has in this entire room are the pokeballs. 

She looks at them. Holds them up. Contemplates. They're small and round and still have the string that hooks them to her labcoat attached. 

_shove the pokeballs in your cunt 100k_ chat says because apparently someone really fucking loves the idea. 

She drops the Tauros ball on the bed and holds the two Ditto pokeballs. If they do open an activate, it'll be much less of a problem. The safety catch is on, the same way it would be if she was transporting them in her bag where they might get jostled around, but safety catches are notoriously finicky. She angles it so the button should, theoretically, be pointing forward and not touching anything. 

Then she shoves one in her cunt. She barely feels it, not with the amount of stretching she's had. The second goes in her asshole with similar ease. 

It feels distinctly deviant. Which is fucking saying something after she's fucked the very pokemon that are inside it. 

She moans anyway, stretches her arms up over her head. "Well friends, thank you for the _very_ exciting night. I'm sure you'll see more of me soon." 

The recording light on the camera winks out, and she hastily reaches down and yanks the pokeballs out of her holes. They, thankfully, stay closed. Just need a very thorough clean. 


	7. Poliwrath

#  **Part 7: Poliwrath**

\- 

Jade shifts uncomfortably against her chair, the plugs in her ass and cunt keeping her _just_ on the edge of horny, but they're doing their job of keeping her from leaking all over the furniture. 

"Is this… right?" she asks, looking at the website displaying her bank account details. Its higher than expected. A _lot_ higher. 

"Machamp!" Machamp says, flexing his arms in a victory pose. He's very pleased with himself, for manning the laptop during the stream. 

The numbers _almost_ make her want to retract her decision to _not_ do another poll – or at least, not until she can put some serious restrictions in place that mean she doesn't end up fucking four pokemon in one night again. 

Still though. It's more than enough. House of Dreams is a go. 

And none too soon. She hasn't had the heart to put Arcanine back into his pokeball, and the massive giant is curled sleepily in the corner of the living room, taking up far too much space. He doesn't seem particularly bothered though, or particularly _anything_ like the events of last night are normal and expected. 

Does it seem strange to them, she wonders, that she asks them to fuck her? That she has a room, just for that? Or is it no different to the fact that Ditto has a fuck pad in the backyard? Is it the same to be summoned to breed with it, or to breed with her? 

She shakes her head and clicks back to the streaming website, double checking the numbers just to be _sure_ that's all her money now. 

There's another request in her inbox – one she'd been intending to do today, if she'd needed the extra cash boost. She doesn't, exactly, now, but she probably wouldn't do this without having recently done a Ditto so that she still has some lingering relaxant slime inside her and, frankly, she hopes she doesn't have to do one of those scenes again for a while. 

Most of the requests she's had through the site have just been basic, straightforward suggestions of which pokemon to use, maybe with a few specifics like 'ditto doesn't use transformation'. 

This guy – someone with a sailor themed user name – has a _very_ detailed idea of what he wants: to whit, a poliwhirl to launch a Water Gun into her cunt, to fill her with water and fuck her on her hands and knees, slapping her ass with Double Slap until it's red and raw. 

It's not _that_ out there, she supposes, and the lurid detail will make it easy to follow but mostly she just wishes her audience wasn't so obsessed with stuffing her stomach until she feels like she might explode, but fears she might have accidentally established herself in that particular kink community. 

By midday, she feels the cramp of eggs in her stomach, hastily pulls out the plugs and squats down in the bathtub. Now that she knows what's happening, the feeling of the egg bulge travelling down her passage is oddly erotic. Her walls squeeze it as it sinks, inch by inch, pressing hard against her g-spot and then stretching her cunt open around it and sliding out with a filthy pop. 

It's not hard work but it does leave her breathing deeply for an entirely different reason. She toys with her clit until the second egg comes, and comes as it breaches her asshole. 

There are only two eggs today, and neither of them Ditto eggs. She notes the difference but doesn't pay too much attention to it – her research topic is _definitely not_ Ditto reproduction. She washes them and herself off and takes the eggs out to the nursery-slash-kitchen for measurement. She offers the Growlithe egg to Arcanine, who sniffs it with interest but makes no move to take it. Fair enough. He doesn't exactly have… hands. 

She's about to put it in the basket with the rest of the eggs – they'll hatch eventually, but most of them will remain nearly dormant without tending – except baby Machop comes up and eagerly jumps up and down in front of her. 

"Oh, do you want it?" she asks, glancing at Machamp who seems to approve. "Well, be very careful! Eggs need lots of warmth and activity to hatch quickly." 

"Chop!" Machop agrees, taking the egg and cradling it in his arms like a baby. "Chop, chop!" 

Maybe he's lonely, being the youngest in the house. Maybe he'd like a puppy. Or a friend. A puppy-friend. 

She's not worried he's going to be too rough with it – Machamp has been the one carrying around the eggs that need hatching, or the ones that he _wants_ to hatch, so it's not like he doesn't know what he's doing. 

Jade is busy anyway. Two scenes in two nights is pushing it and she still does, actually, have studies she needs to be doing, on top of organising the purchase of a house. 

The scene itself is fine – Poliwrath takes instructions well and gets into it and there's enough Ditto slime coating her inner walls that the pounding of water until she swells doesn't hurt overly much. It's just messy and wet and she feels waterlogged all night and well into the next day. 

When she has another surprise egg. 

"I should have seen that one coming," she admits, putting the poliwag egg into the kitchen baskets. "Given that I was _counting_ on their being enough Ditto left to help." 

But if there had been enough slime left… why only one egg yesterday? Why no Ditto eggs at all? 

"We don't have any bodies of water here though," she adds, tapping gently on the blue shell of the egg. "So please don't hatch that one." 

When she flies out to the farm – taking it all in from the air first – she is disappointed to see there are no ponds anywhere on it. There's a small river running through the property, but it's barely knee deep, and not really suitable for young pokemon. 

Other than that, it's about what she expected. There's the farmhouse itself, and a small secondary cottage, presumably for a worker to live in, and a giant stables block that has a store and tack room that Jade can see being very easy to convert into a nursery and filming studio. The place has been deserted for 'a few' years, according to the agent, which does explain why he's so desperate to sell it to her. 

It works for her. He doesn't ask any questions about what kind of career a young lady has that makes her willing to pay cash upfront for a house in the middle of nowhere. 

Actually moving is a bit of a hassle – Machamp is both willing and thrilled to do all the heavy lifting, and Machop puts down his Growlithe egg for long enough to run around getting in everyone's way but still manages to lift things that are too heavy for Jade to budge – but it gets done, eventually. 

That's not the end of it because the house _has_ been abandoned for years and Jade ends up with a 

long list of renovations that need to be done with the house - the roof leaks, the stable turns out to not be wired with electricity, she needs to install a PC with box system and a healing tray because there's no handy pokecentre nearby, the filming room and egg nursery need complete overhaling. She ends up glad for the extra money she made because she needs to call in professional contractors for most of it and there's absolutely no filming that can be done until its completed. 

The water area takes a backseat to more necessary repairs and upgrades, though several pokemon 'volunteer' to start digging for it, making a complete mess of one of the back paddocks. The VidTube recommendations become clogged with 'how to build a fish pond' and Machamp begs, borrows or steals a hardhat from the construction crew and directs the project with an iron fist. Four iron fists. Something. 

She wishes him luck. 

Unfortunately, letting all her pokemon run free has a downside – pokeballs aren't just space efficient, they're maintenance efficient. Pokemon are kept in a kind of stasis and need far less care and attention. It turns out looking after a farm full of pokemon is a full time job in itself. 

She could put them back into their pokeballs, back into the PC but that kind of defeats the purpose of purchasing the farm in the first place, and she's loathe to let all this space go to waste. So even though she wants to maintain her privacy, she posts a small add to the breeders forums, announcing that she's hiring. 

She doesn't expect much of a response because the location is so rural and the pay basically amounts to 'room, board and your choice of poke-eggs' but its only two days later when someone turns up at the farm, the advert printed out and in hand. 

Her name is Magenta – Maggie - and she's twenty years old and she's wearing overalls that have a cute printed Growlithe on the front and a bandanna covering her hair. She looks pretty much like a person that Jade has seen working at _real_ pokemon farms. 

"I used to work at the Growlithe kennels," Maggie says, after gushing over Arcanine who has come to see what's up. "It was great! I live Growlithe, they're so cute!" 

Which makes Jades ramshackle farm a massive step down, but she gamely shows Maggie around, expecting that - once she knows this isn't a serious operation – the girl will retract her interest. 

Especially when it seems obvious that Maggie knows so much more about this than Jade does. It starts to feel less like she's hosting a job interview and much more like she's taking a test that she's failed to study for – which is pretty much what she's done, in setting up a breeding farm, and the price of failure isn't a test score but her pokemon's wellbeing. 

"Oh, you've got four Ditto, that's amazing! And this one's got perfect IV's!" Maggie says, leaning over the fence to peer in the Ditto enclosure. "That's really lucky, I bet it makes a great breeding stud. You should make it hold a Destiny Knot, though, so it can pass those IV's on to its eggs." 

Jade knows about IV's in the theoretical sense – the breakdown of pokemon genetics – but she hadn't given it much thought in the practical sense. "You can tell that?" she asks. 

Maggie blushes. "Oh, well, you can only _really_ tell when they young," she says. "Like when the egg hatches and they haven't had their EV's trained. But you get pretty good at judging after a while! And if you brought him or traded him from another breeder he might be in the registry database with IV's recorded, which would be official confirmation." 

"Huh," Jade says, somewhat weakly instead of 'there's a registry database', because of course their probably is. "He actually belongs to another research professor in Johto," she says. "She's studying… egg groups? And inherited moves, I think. She has a pretty strict breeding schedule set up and we do the physical side of things here, and send her all the data." 

"Oh, that's so cool!" Maggie enthuses. "I've never been involved in research before! I'd love to know more about what she's studying. Even though we've been breeding pokemon for ages there's no real consensus on… anything really!" 

Yeah, Jade _really_ needs to learn more about what Alloy is studying. She feels like she's being shown up in her own profession as well as in Maggie's. 

"There's a whole bunch of other pokemon," Jade carries on, trying to change topic. "We're currently trying to install a pond area for the water pokemon, though that's… a work in progress. And there's a Kadabra around somewhere, but you probably won't see him much. He's shy." 

"Abra line is like that," Maggie says. "But don't worry, I'm really friendly! I'm sure he'll come out in no time." 

Maggie remains keen. 

And okay, it's not like Jade has many options here. She doubts anyone else even half as qualified is going to answer her advert. But it does bear asking; "so, why do you want to work _here_? It seems like it's a bit of a step down for you." 

"From kennel assistant to farm manager?" Maggie says, laughing, but she sounds uncomfortable. "I mean, the scale is smaller but I'm a lot higher up the food chain!" 

"From professional kennel to hobbyist farm," Jade corrects. "I don't even have a business license, you know." 

"You might need one soon," Maggie says. "I think you're coming pretty close to the limit of the number of pokemon you're allowed under a hobbyist license." 

"It's kind of isolated out here," Jade goes on. "I mean, I have Fly capable birds, but it's still a long way to anything remotely civilised." 

"But there's wifi and who needs more than that?" Maggie counters. She rubs the back of her hand nervously across her mouth. "Okay, look. I… left on pretty bad terms with the kennel I worked at. They wouldn't give me references, none of the other breeders in the area would hire me. It was a mess. They even took my pokemon off me." 

Jade hadn't even known employers could do that – though maybe the pokemon had belonged to the kennel on loan, or something like that. It sounds pretty awful though. "Why?" 

"Uh, their official justification was 'drugs'," Maggie confesses. "I wasn't using them! Nothing like that! A friend and I were, like, selling sleep powder and sweet scent from Oddish as natural remedies. Which isn't even illegal or anything like that!" 

"You didn't challenge it, or anything?" Jade asks. She's pretty sure there's a process for unjust dismissal, though she'd have to websearch it. 

Maggie shrugs miserably. "I couldn't," she says but doesn't explain further. "And I couldn't stay there after that, anyway, even if they let me. So! A change of scenery! A fresh start!" 

Jade nods slowly, because that does sound like a good reason, after all. "Okay, well. You're more than qualified, and like, as long as you don't steal stuff or hurt the pokemon... I guess it doesn't matter why you left the last place. Uh, the farm doesn't exactly make any money yet," she confesses. "So like, I can't really offer to pay you much. But you can stay in the cottage and you're welcome to eat with me and help yourself to the kitchen, and you can have first pick of the eggs, as long as they're not for Alloy." 

Maggie lights up. "Oh thank you so much!" she says. "I promise you won't regret it. I already have so many ideas about how you can make this place more profitable. Like a website, where you can list what eggs you have for sale. I searched you when I saw the advert, but I couldn't find anything, so I just hoped you weren't, like, super shady." 

"That… is a simple and obvious solution I should have already considered," Jade says, with chagrin. 

Which is how she ends up creating a website for _Jade Eggs._ Maggie stares at her for a long moment, apparently trying to decide whether she knows she named her business after a sex thing, but ultimately says nothing. Web design isn't one of her official skills, but she's computer literate and it's not _hard_. She steals photographs of the farm from the Real Estate listing, because it looks better in those than it does in reality, and makes a vague, cheery blurb about the place that's theoretically true if you take intentions into account. 

Maggie looks Ditto up in the Johto index and finds he is indeed registered and does a bit of guess work on the other Ditto to calculate they have three perfect IVs each. "Which isn't bad!" she reassures Jade. "It's pretty respectable stat distribution. But the premium customers will really want the fives. Which brings me back to the Destiny Knot. It should be holding one constantly." 

"How much will that set me back?" Jade asks, warily. 

Maggie bites her lip. "Maybe two thousand pokedollars?" she says nervously. 

Jade relaxes. That's not so bad. "Alright, fine. Make a list of stuff we need – and whether it's urgent or just a nice to have. I can't promise I'll get all of it, but at least if it's written down we've made a note of it." 

Maggie's preliminary list includes things like enrichment for the pokemon, toys and houses and things like that – which Jade okays. There's incense to breed some finicky early evolution forms - but since Jade doesn't have a Snorlax, Mr. Mine or Chansey, that's not very urgent – and a breeding mount for collecting semen for artificial insemination. Jade _can't_ see them wanting to do that but she _can_ see other uses for it, so Maggie starts emailing around to get a quote. 

Machop's Growlithe hatches into an adorable puppy, and Maggie watches the two of them play, wistfully. "There aren't any other Growlithe eggs, are there?" she asks. 

Jade shakes her head. "No, but you can always see if Arcanine wants to visit the Ditto pens," she says. 

Maggie does, and hangs eagerly around the breeding pens as Ditto transforms into a purple Arcanine and the two attempt to enthusiastically produce eggs. Maggie latches onto the first one, but several more Growlithe eggs also turn up and she hesitantly claims them too. 

Electricity on the barn is finally installed, and Jade goes _maybe_ a little crazy installing security cameras. It's half for security and half out of hope she can catch the Ditto laying eggs and therefore can throw that bone to the scientific community without having to fess up to fucking pokemon. The two converted rooms both have tiled floors, drains and plumbing which should help with the clean up _a lot_. The nursery still is mostly just 'boxes filled with eggs', though Jade has hazy thoughts about some kind of treadmill system that might mimic being carried around to help hatch them faster. 

But more importantly, the filming room is ready to use. 

_Miss me?_ Jade types into her profile page. _The Pokefucking Professor has relocated to a new premises. Lets pick something fun to break it in! (Sorry guys, Ditto are disqualified ;p)_


	8. Gastly

#  **Part 8 : Gastly**

Despite disqualifying them from the official count, Jade spends a bit of time getting up close and personal with the ditto anyway. She makes an attempt to collect slime from them – the very particular aphrodisiac slime – but they don't seem to produce it under normal circumstances. She doesn't particularly feel like getting one up her cunt every time she wants to fuck a pokemon, but there's no denying that it's extremely helpful for her purposes. 

Hence, the collecting. In the end, she fills her cunt and asshole with plugs and lets the young ditto attempt to mount her, scraping slime off them and into a clean glass jar. It works pretty well, and she can't deny that it's enjoyable, the plugs providing a solid counterpoint sensation to the massaging of her outer parts. 

It gives her a decent amount of fluid – and she hopes it stores well and doesn't denature – and leaves her horny and prepared for her stream. 

At first Gastly seems like an odd pokemon for chat to pick – then Jade realises that it's an amorphous, blob shaped pokemon with no fixed form and no obvious method of reproduction. 

Of course this bunch of ditto fuckers would pick Gastly. She's just lucky they didn't pick _Muk._

Still, she doesn't object to the idea, so she hits up the pokedex location search to see where she might be able to find one. A quick flight on a pidgey and a truly unnerving walk through an old cemetery turns up success – but leaves her a little more disquieted. 

Theoretically 'ghost' is just another typing of pokemon, but the way the hair on her arms stands on end, the shivers that run up and down her spine and the feeling of being watched – no wonder people are afraid of them. 

When it comes time to film, she makes sure the door is securely locked. Maggie should be in her cottage and have no reason to be wandering around the stables but Jade really, really doesn't want to have to explain this. 

The filming room is actually intended to double up as a real medical room, if required, as justification for why they have it. There's a bed – a proper medical one this time, that can raise and lower, with a thin mattress and waterproof liner – and a desk and cupboard and locked filing cabinet filled with interesting supplies. 

One of those supplies, or two of them rather, are tiny endoscope cameras. 

"A whole new viewing angle," she says, using two fingers to push the first deep into her cunt, until it nestles up against the wall of her cervix. The second goes into her ass – that that she specifically intends to need it this time, but previous streams have shown her that her intentions only go so far. 

Her laptop gets set up briefly on the desk – she doesn't want to leave it out in case it gets damaged, though the idea of being able to look and watch herself on camera while she's filming is an erotic one – and she makes sure the endoscope cameras are connected properly. 

The screens are filled with pink muscle, wet and moist, and she can't resist sliding a finger into her cunt, watching it push through her walls and appear teasingly in frame. She clenches down around it, watches her muscles ripple and move. 

_Hot_ , she thinks faintly and gives her fingers a friendly wiggle. _I hope chat enjoys this._

She puts the laptop away securely, gets out Gastly's pokeball and nods to the camera. The 'recording' light flicks on. 

"The gas pokemon," she says, bouncing the pokeball lightly in her had. "Part ghost, part poison. Gastly has no true body and can be blown away in the wind, so it's a good thing we're inside." 

She tosses the pokeball, releasing the ghost pokemon into the room. For a second, as the light fades, there's a circular ball with grinning mouth and leering eyes – and then it fades out, disperses. The room seems darker, dimmer, as though someone has installed mood lighting. 

"Come out, come out," she singsongs, wondering how this is going to be any good to film. Never mind, she started her career as a solo performer, she can easily go back to that. 

Jade runs a teasing hand down her front, unhooks the one solitary closed button on her labcoat, and cups her breasts, dragging her thumb over her nipples. Her other hand sinks lower, over her mound, nails scraping gently against her skin. 

There's an intense, prickling feeling of being watched. _Of course_ she's being watched – the cameras are live streaming, there are dozens, maybe even hundreds of people watching her _and she likes it_ \- 

Jade moans, and there's a puff of hot air against the back of her neck, like someone is standing there breathing on her skin, but when she rolls her neck back to check there's nothing there. 

_Ghost pokemon._

She keeps teasing herself anyway, perching herself on the edge of her desk and spreading her legs wide so she can lazily pump fingers into her wet cunt. Above her, the light seems to wink in and out, even though there's nothing wrong with it. 

Then there's a creeping, cold feeling, like fingers walking up her spine, and she arches her back away from it, gasping. The cold sinks in, deep into her skin, down to her bones, like all the heat has been chased out of her. 

The rest of her skin seems overheated, in comparison and sweat starts to break out all over her. Her pussy feels burning hot around her fingers, like she has access to her core temperature through her cunt. 

She wonders what that coldness would be like, if it touched her there. 

Jade moans again, and her leg starts to twitch, thumping her heel against the side of the desk as her orgasm builds. There's a touch to her calf, something almost wetter and rougher, like a tongue, and her lower leg goes abruptly numb. She can barely glimpse the spherical mass that makes up the pokemon's body, grinning mischievously at her, before it fades out again. 

The air seems even _darker_ and hazier around her and Jade gasps for air as her orgasm builds and crashes through her, and keeps gasping even as it fades. 

Too late she realises it's not her – its that there's not enough oxygen in the air, it's that she's breathing in Gastly poison – 

She feels faint and lightheaded, disorientated, giddy. Even the shrouded light from the ceiling is too bright. Her skin feels too tight and her blood pulses beneath the surface of it, fast and hard, struggling to carry it's dwindling supply of oxygen around her body. But the rising tide or her orgasm doesn't fade, seems to only grow stronger and stronger, even as she stops stroking herself. 

" _Air_ ," she gasps, or tries to gasp, hands going to her face, to her throat. But there's no obstruction to chase away, nothing to remove, and her sight starts to blacken at the edges, world tunnelling in on itself- 

-and then that cold, cold ghost touch slides into her cunt and she comes, hard and fast, feeling like this is the last remaining sensation on earth, like nothing exists beyond this moment of her and pleasure- 

-And then there's oxygen again, the gas vanished, and she heaves for breath, hyperventilating, filling her lungs like bellows, making her whole body rock with the force of it. Her hips stutter into that cold ghost touch, not solid but still present as it slides deeper into her, stealing the heat of her cunt, making the muscles shiver and seize as it passes through her. 

She lies backwards across her desk, until she stops gasping for breath, until her pulse settles back down to a normal steady hum. Her body is chilled and cold, that ghost touch wandering around, the curve of her ribs, under her breasts, the outside of her arm. It seems aimless, simply exploring. 

"Gastly poison gas," Jade recalls, when talking feels like a possibility again, "is toxic and can induce fainting and suffocation." 

Pleasant but frightening. She's not sure she wants to do that again. 

Gastly gives an apologetic lick to her thigh, and she spreads her legs wider, automatically, opening up her crotch but it doesn't seem interested in taking things further, or starting again. 

Neither is she, if she's honest. She feels wrung out and dizzy, not sure she could even _get_ turned on again, or if every drop of pleasure has been drawn out of her already. 


	9. Tangela, Nidoking

#  **Part 9: Tangela, Nidoking**

\- 

Jade resumes streaming, because all the construction and daily costs of the farm have eaten any extra money she had. The Ditto slime lubricant turns out to be worth it's weight in gold, and if she doesn't use too much, doesn't even result in awkward eggs. 

She fills a request with a Tangela that involves being spanked with Vine Whip and a request to fuck a Nidoking that would otherwise have left her bruised and scrapped raw and not only walks away unharmed but enjoys them both. 

Maggie is a champion, and the _Jade Eggs_ website actually starts to sell their eggs with some kind of frequency. They're actually making money, if not _a profit._ It doesn't seem _impossible_ that it will eventually, though, if they get a few more customers interested in their star Ditto, or have eggs with proven perfect IV's. 

Maggie says, "you're really going to need a business license soon." 

Jade winces. "Do you know how expensive those are?" 

Maggie winces back at her. "Probably less so than getting busted by the association." 

She's not wrong. Especially if they ever go through her computer and video records. The thought alone is horrifying. "Soon," she agrees, glumly. 

There's not enough to build up to a big purchase, and Jade is furiously trying to think of a quirky gimmick that will attract enough attention to help her pay it off. 


	10. Growlithe

#  **Part 10: Growlithe**

\- 

She mulls over the thought while she clicks through the security logs of the Ditto pens, hoping that she's caught egg laying behaviour on camera. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem the case and there are hours more footage than she expects until she realises that the camera's in the empty stalls are recording too. 

She's about to just delete the whole thing – they're _empty_ , there can't be anything on the footage – when Maggie comes into screen. Her two newly hatched Growlithe are with her, pouncing around her legs and play bowing, full of energy and eagerness. 

Maggie takes off her apron and lays it flat on the floor which seems, like odd behaviour. Jade narrows her eyes. It's not exactly like she'd mind if Maggie was taking a nap during the working day – she's running the place and running it well and probably puts in more time than a corporate eight hour day anyway – and _probably_ wouldn't even care if it were something like smoking weed, as long as it didn't cause problems with the pokemon. 

On screen, Maggie takes off her pants, kneels on her apron, hands and knees, and her Growlithe jumps up to mount her. 

"Well," Jade says to herself, shocked. 

The security camera footages isn't great, it's not like Jade can see details, but it's pretty clear what's happening. 

She shouldn't be so shocked. It's not like she hasn't done the same, hasn't done worse. 

But she'd been paid to. She'd done it for the camera. For the money. 

Maggie is doing it solely and entirely for the pleasure of it. 

Which one of them is more depraved? 

On screen, the Growlithe clearly comes and knots her, sliding down off her back and turning around. Maggie has her head thrown back, one hand clearly working her clit underneath her body. The other Growlithe, impatient or eager, jumps up on her back and starts thrusting into her ass, clambering over his brother to do so. 

Jade licks her lips. Clicks through the other footage reels to find any other occasions of the same behaviour. There are a few – Maggie getting mounted on her hands and knees, Maggie getting licked out by enthusiastic tongues – and Jade feels herself getting wet as she watches them, almost absently slides a hand into her pants and starts to rub herself. 

_Is it just Growlithe_? She wonders, thinking about how eagerly Maggie had watched Arcanine mount the Ditto – she'd chalked it up to waiting for her poke-eggs but maybe it had been a more carnal enjoyment than that. _Is she fucking the other pokemon here_? 

Did it matter if she was? _Jade_ was. 

Jade draws herself to orgasm, watching someone else get fucked by pokemon, and contemplates where they can go from here. 

Eventually she decides to call Maggie into her office. 

"I just wanted to ask you a question," Jade says. 

"Is it about the Eevee?" Maggie asks. "I still think they'd make an excellent addition to the farm – the population decline a few years ago makes them so rare in Kanto and they're incredibly popular. Both with trainers and as pets. I think we'd sell a lot of Eevee eggs." 

"Not about that," Jade says. She turns her laptop around, displaying the incriminating videos and folds her hands beneath her chin. "Are you aware there's security cameras recording in the stables?" 

Maggie goes _white._ "I-" she stammers. "I- I'm sorry, I'm _so, so sorry_. I wouldn't- I shouldn't have, I know I shouldn't have." 

She starts to cry, like she knows there's no talking her way out of this one and that pretty much confirms Jade's suspicions about what exactly the 'unofficial' reason she'd left her last job was. 

She doesn't say anything for a second, because it's still _a risk_. _Jade_ has never been caught, never wants to be caught. It would ruin her whole life too. 

But eventually she says, "how do you feel about being on camera?" 

"I-" Maggie starts then stops, tears fading to something more puzzled. "What?" 

Jade switches the page on her laptop, showing a completely _different_ kind of incriminating footage, featuring her and Arcanine. 

"Oh my god," Maggie breathes, "you're the Professor." 

Jade quirks an eyebrow. "You've watched?" 

"I had a subscription," Maggie admits, fingers twisting in the material of her shirt. "Before I lost my job." 

"Then I don't really have to explain what I'm asking," Jade says. "You'll get a third of the revenue per video, and most of the rest goes back into the farm anyway, so it means you'll probably get those eevee you wanted." 

Maggie swallows, looking hopeful. "A third?" she says, testing. "Even though I'm doing all the work?" 

"My channel, my subscribes, my camera, my pokemon…" Jade lists, "there's a lot more 'work' to it than what gets posted. You're welcome to go on your own but I think you'll find you won't even make what I'm offering." 

Maggie nods, carefully at first then again, more enthusiastic. "I agree. I mean, I wasn't going to _disagree_ , I just. Yes. Yes, please, of course." 

Jade leans back in her chair, releasing her own nerves. "Good. If you have any real hard limits – and be serious about it – let me know. Otherwise, I'm going to start a poll to introduce you and let the subscribers decide how. Though, honestly, they're going to vote for Ditto, so you should be prepared for that." 

Maggie swallows again, nodding carefully. "I… I can do that," she says. She looks nervous though. "How… how much does it hurt?" 

"The Ditto?" Jade shrugs. "It doesn't, actually. The slime has some kind of relaxant chemical in it, so you don't have to worry about that. It might be healing too, I'm not sure. It does great things for your skin." 

"That's interesting…" Maggie murmurs, as if to herself. "I wonder if we can collect some of that. People pay big bucks for that kind of stuff." 

"For slime?" Jade asks. But she can see it – she's already using the Ditto lube herself, there's _bound_ to be a market for it. Though probably not marketed as 'ditto lube'. Or hell, maybe people are into that. 

"For… products," Maggie waves a hand abstractly. "You know. People sell Moo-moo milk. Pretty wings. Slowpoke Tails." 

Jade wrinkles her nose. "Gross. Though, maybe it's not a good idea because there _are_ side effects. Namely eggs." 

"Eggs?" Maggie asks, frowning. 

Jade nods. "Oh, yeah. You're lucky I'm warning you. Take a seat, I'm going to tell you all about it." 


	11. Ditto (and Dragonite)

#  **Part 11: Ditto (and Dragonite)**

\- 

Jade posts a picture of Maggie wearing nothing but a wild black wig to disguise her face, and giving a peace sign, with the announcement that _The Pokefucking Professor has a new Research Assistant._

As expected, Ditto leads on the resulting poll by a mile. Votes still pile in for the runners up – and Jade kinda suspects that they think its going to be like the last Ditto encounter, where she'll move down the list until she's finished. 

Unfortunately for them, she really does mean to only allow them one choice. 

"Do you want to know who is going to come after the Ditto?" she asks Maggie. For someone who had, of her own violation, decided pokephilia was the life for her, Maggie is surprisingly shy about the whole topic. It had taken a little coaxing to get a naked photograph of her, and Jade really does wonder if she'll be able to go through with the filming. 

Maggie bites her lip. "Um," she looks down shyly. "I guess not? I really liked how you were surprised by it. I think I should be surprised too." 

Jade nods. "A surprise it will be then." It is still kinda weird to think that Maggie has seen her having sex. Sex with pokemon. Pokemon that are _here too._ Obviously people watch the videos but Jade has never had to put a face to any of her audience, never had to actually talk and work with them. 

Before filming starts, Maggie keeps trying to pull her lab coat closed to cover her nakedness. Jade puts on latex gloves and disinfects the endoscope cameras. "Did you see these in the last few streams?" she asks. 

Maggie nods and blushes. "How do they. Um. Go in?" 

Jade smears lube over them and her fingers and gestures at Maggie to get up on the bed. "Like this," she says, calmly. 

Maggie squeaks and briefly clenches her thighs together before letting them slide apart. She's clean shaven, all over, clearly done recently and Jade briefly smears lube along her slit before starting to work the first camera in. "I'm not sure how good they'll be with Ditto," she says. "They might just get blocked, but it's worth a try anyway." 

She lubes the second camera and starts to work that in too. "I'd recommend getting Ditto to work both holes, if you can," she says. "Otherwise apply a lot of lube before you open the second pokeball." 

Maggie's eyes go wide, though Jade isn't sure if its at the instruction or at the feeling. "S-sure. I'll do that." 

Jade steps back and strips off her gloves, giving her a one over. "Well, the floor is yours then," she says. "Don't worry about the camera's, just let them roam around; Kadabra knows how to get good shots. You just do… what comes naturally." 

She goes to the office where Kadabra is hovering easily while he controls the camera's and Machamp is hunched over the computer, reprising his role as moderator. 

"All under control?" she asks, amused, wedging her hip against the desk beside him. 

"Champ!" Machamp agrees, clicking the mouse and typing with two hands at the same time. Briefly, Jade is jealous. Four hands is so fucking efficient. 

"Then lets get this show on the road." 

On screen, Maggie has stood back up and is in the centre of the room, casting slightly wary glances at the camera's, though looking away when she meets their gaze. She rolls Ditto's pokeball teasingly between her hands before throwing it out and letting him free. For all her nerves, she seems far more confident when there's an actual pokemon in the room, which is the diametric opposite of how Jade had felt. Jade doesn't have headphones in and the sound is off, so she can't hear what Maggie is saying, but whatever it is makes Ditto bounce cheerfully in place, squelching over to her and sliming onto her calf before she's even had time to get into position. 

She laughs, and bends down to pet it. 

In the office, Kababra twists a hand and the camera moves around behind her, zooming in on her ass and the slick folds of her mound peeking out beneath the hem of her coat. 

It's odd, both watching the camera and not being the one on film, and also seeing the chat text scrolling rapidly up the screen. There's a lot more of it than had ever come through her earpiece – which had only ever been the stuff with monetary offers attached – and it makes it clear people are enjoying the show. 

_Oh yeah I'd fuck her_

_More Ditto pron fuck yeah_

_The Professor is hotter_

_Filthy worthless whore_

On the last one, Machamp snorts in annoyance and clicks the chat log – the message gets deleted and the user is silenced, though not banned. 

And that's. God. It's not just proof that pokemon can read. It's that they can interpret meaning and empathise and understand _standards of behaviour_ and what is and is not acceptable. 

More proof than Jade has ever read in a scientific journal, displayed in two clicks on a porn website live chat. 

She has _got_ to find a way to design a study to show this in a more academic way. 

Jade blinks back to the screen, watches Maggie take Ditto in deep in both holes, purple tendrils starting to show up on the internal cameras, to the delight of the chat. It isn't spreading her as astonishingly wide as it had done to Jade – more proof that it definitely held a grudge against its involuntary Machamp massage. 

It actually, from the outside… looks pretty hot. 

Magge throws her head back, clearly enjoying it. Her shyness is gone and she's goddamn _wanton_. Her hands curl into the sheets on the bed, her toes flex and curl under as a orgasm shakes her body, mouth dropping open to whimper and whine. 

Jade breathes shakily and slides her hand into her pants, pressing down over her mound. It's not exactly a good angle but she strokes herself gently in time to the image on the screen. 

Ditto takes its time with Maggie before sliding up into her cunt, flooding the endoscope with purple and, very clearly, pressing goo to flood through the cervical canal into the womb. 

_So hot_ chat says about a million times over, some more vulgar than the others. 

Maggie is breathing hard, chest heaving, and her hand strokes over the swell of her abdomen where Ditto is ensconced. She still looks like she's enjoying herself utterly, like she's having the time of her life, full to the brim with pokemon. 

Her hand drifts down to her cunt, slides three fingers in easily, then to her ass where she does the same – checking how open and lubricated she was. Then she stands and wobbles her way over to the desk, pulling out the second pokeball and looking at it curiously. 

There's nothing but hunger in her expression. No fear, no wariness. 

That look only becomes _surprise_ when the pokeball cracks open to reveal Dragonite. 

Jade can see why people like the look, the moment of being caught off guard, the realisation. And she's the one that caused it. She's' the one that decided on Dragonite, that had sent that massive, powerful form into the room. She slides a finger into her cunt, not even surprised by how wet she is, just from watching. 

Maggie doesn't appear intimidated at all. She runs her hands over Dragonite's striated underbelly, up along his jaw and over the crown of his head, teasing his antennae. Dragonite flares his wings out and shakes his head but runs his arms and blunt tipped claws up her stomach and chest in return, in a clear mimicry of what she had done. 

Maggie smiles widely and then there's a strange dance of mimicry and teasing, touching to be touched. Low on Dragonite's belly, pink blobs start to unfurl to reveal his hemipenis, thick at the base and the bifurcating into two curved dicks, like a Y. It's scaled with tiny, almost leather like scales, with blunt backwards pointing spines near the bifurcation. 

Maggie takes them both in hand, admiring and stroking, and Dragonite keeps running claws over her in turn. He seems fascinated by her swelled stomach, gently petting at it. When Maggie steps closer, tries to slide his dick inside her cunt, he even pulls back to keep stroking the swell of her stomach. 

She solves that problem by turning around, back to chest, letting his claws roam freely around her front, and guiding _both_ cocks into her holes, simulatenously. 

The internal camera in her cunt is still blurry with purple ditto ripping across the lens, but the one in her asshole see it as it pushes in, opens up her tunnel with a blunt rounded head. Dragonite's cock bumps against the camera, pushes it back, and then retreats, thrusting out before coming back in again. 

Jade pumps fingers into her cunt, watching as Maggie is taken and comes apart on the screen. Her mouth is open, head thrown back, clearly being vocal about her enjoyment. 

The endoscope catches the flood of Dragonite come as it fills her, splashing across the camera lens to the enjoyment of the stream chat. It is satisfying to watch, and satisfying to see it leak down Maggie's legs after he pulls out, the Ditto in her cunt following and landing on the ground with a long slow goop, body stretching into a long tube and dragging downwards under the force of gravity. 

Dragonite strokes her less swollen stomach, and Maggie pats his claws, gently, before wobbling to the desk to retrieve both pokeballs and returning the pokemon to them. Then she bows to the cameras with a florish, like a ringmaster finishing a set. 

"End stream," Jade says, absently, watching Machamp close the live video channel. She still feels hot and bothered, but she toggles the sound on and connects her mic to Maggie's earpiece. "You okay? Need us to come and give you a hand?" 

Maggie gives a thumbs up to the remaining camera. "Just give me five minutes," she wheezes, lying down on the bed. "Maybe ten. Half an hour." 

"You got it," Jade says, and turns it back off. Kadabra ends the recording and the screen goes dark. 

\- 


	12. Machamp

#  **Part 12: Machamp**

\- 

"Ma-machamp," Machamp says, carefully pushing his chair back from the desk, unhunching his shoulders from where he'd been bent over the slightly-too-small-for-him desk. 

His shorts are straining against his erection and Jade realises she still has two fingers in her cunt, is still hot and bothered and too far from orgasm. 

It would be really, really nice to step forward, straddle his thighs and take that thick cock deep inside her. She clenches at the thought. 

But there are no cameras. No job. No excuse that this is anything but desire. 

She wets her lips with her tongue and thinks about the way he'd moderated the comments on the video – the clear understanding of what was acceptable and what wasn't. There are humans that can't manage that and its not fair to think of him as _lesser_ just because … what? Just because pokemon never developed language centres in their brains? 

"Yeah, good plan," she says, swallowing and shimmies out of her pants and underwear. There isn't any room on the chair to climb aboard, but she hardly needs to because as soon as she's reaching for him a set of sturdy hands are on her waist, lifting her into his lap, holding her weight easily so she doesn't need to brace herself. 

His clothed erection slides against her slit, sending a delicious zing of pleasure through her nerves. She reaches down to undo his belt, push his shorts out of the way. His second set of hands is pulling her t-shirt up, baring her bra and his mouth comes down to lip at her breasts, through the thin cotton of the plain cups. 

That's pretty nice too. She frees his cock, rolls her hips against it slowly before aligning it with her entrance and sliding down onto it. She's slick and ready, but there's still a blunt pressure at the size of it, before the head breaches her and goes in. She groans and rocks her hips down, bit by bit, chasing her hand down the length of him until there's nothing left, and rests there, clenching and unclenching. 

Another hand comes between then to rub and her clit and Jade just rolls her hips into it, a languid motion and allows her orgasm to build with in her, slow and steady. She likes being on camera, that's true, but there's something different about having sex just for the purpose of having sex, without need to worry about how she looked or how tantalising she was. 

She comes, stilling, but Machamp picks up the same rolling pace, thrusting her through it in a manner that seems to draw her orgasm out further and further, until he comes too with a rough cry and a grunt, cock deep in her cunt and filling her with a load of seed. 

Jade yawns, feeling deeply relaxed, and stands, sliding her t-shirt back down and stepping into her pants, not bothering with her underwear and shoving it in her pocket. Machamp will probably be ready to go again soon, but she's not sure she wants to and they should really go and check on Maggie. It's probably been long enough. 

She wanders to the filming room, Machamp keeping pace with her and even Kadabra following, though he hovers well back and doesn't enter the room. Maggie is still dozing on the bed, hands splayed over her stomach, though she startles awake with a 'huh' when Jade gets closer to the side of the bed. 

"Hey," she slurs and Jade and Machamp, then giggles. "Aw is that for me, big guy?" she reaches out and touches her index finger to the prominent bulge of his groin. "I don't think I can take any more," she says, "but you can fuck my mouth." 

Machamp flexes with his whole body, clearly liking the idea, but looks at Jade instead. 

She waves a hand. "If you want," she says, bemused. 

She perches herself on the edge of the bed and watches as Maggie barely lolls her head to the side, limp and relaxed as Machamp cups the back of her head with one giant hand and feeds his cock into her mouth, thrusting shallowly. Saliva collects along the length of it, strings from Maggie's lips, drooling from the bottom of her mouth. She's barely moving, looks more like a sex doll than a person, looks fucked out and insensate. 

Jade presses her hand flat over her mound, doesn't bother to open her pants, just enjoys the low flat hum of arousal going nowhere. When Machamp comes he pulls out of her mouth, spreading come over her face, splattering it over her lips and cheekbone. 

Maggie licks her lips but seems otherwise unbothered. 

"Want to get cleaned up?" Jade asks, standing and going to the sink. Installing plumbing in the filming room had been a great idea, and she attaches a hose and showerhead attachment to the sink facet, turning the water to warm and testing it. 

Maggie hums, vaguely and Machamp lifts her up, carrying her over to the drain so Jade can wash her clean with brisk, mostly professional movements. 

"Do you want to put a plug in?" she asks, when she's done. "The slime will just keep leaking, if you don't." 

Maggie nods, sitting up enough to rest her check against Machamp's pectorals. "They're in the bottom drawer," she says. "I brought some like you said." 

Jade retrieves them and holds them out but Maggie makes no move to take them from her. Machamp moves his arms and spreads her legs so Jade steps between them and carefully slides the plugs home. Maggie barely twitches as they go in, lets out a little sound halfway between a sigh and a moan. 

"Put her in bed," Jade instructs Machamp. "I'll finish cleaning up in here." 

He moves off with purpose, and Maggie is clearly already dozing off to sleep again. There's not _that_ much clean up to do – she strips the bed to throw the sheets in the laundry and wipes down the plastic mattress protector with disinfectant, washes down the floor and tidies the few items away. 

She's a little surprised to find Kadabra still hovering in the door way. 

"Something wrong?" she asks, lightly, but he doesn't respond, only hovers after her as she locks up and goes back to the farmhouse. 

\- 


	13. Kadabra

#  **Part 13: Kadabra**

\- 

Maggie takes to filming with an overwhelming enthusiasm, much like she takes to running the farm. It doesn't seem to slake her enthusiasm for pokemon either, and more than once Jade walks in on her being mounted by her Growlithe and ends up installing a fence and reception desk check in at the front door to prevent anyone wandering into the property and seeing it too. 

She doesn't get an Eevee like she wanted, but she does acquire a Jolteon from an old trainer who is promised that his friend will have plenty of space to roam around and plenty of ditto to befriend. The Jolteon itself seems to mostly be interested in finding a warm patch of sunlight and curling up, but Eevee eggs slowly start to fill the nursery. Jade's patched together treadmill-conveyerbelt- _thing_ seems to do an okay job at speeding up the hatching process though it's not as speedy as someone literally carrying the eggs around. 

When Jade – on her weekly call to Alloy – mentions that, her friend gets very excited and refers her to Professor Elm who was the worldwide expert in pokemon eggs. 

"Yes, yes," Elm says, adjusting his glasses. "Egg hatching! Fascinating subject! Motion and heat seem to be the most important factors. I've been studying the rate at which eggs hatch – getting trainers with a large team of pokemon to carry them around for me. They seem to be able to induce them to hatch much faster than an incubator does. It really is the most interesting-" 

Alloy cuts in. "Jade puts them on a treadmill," she says, flicking her hair. 

Elm opens his mouth then closes it again. "Does it work?" he asks, curiously. 

"A bit, yeah," Jade says. "Faster than leaving them to stand in room temperature, slower than being carried around by Machamp. I tested it using eggs of the same type – three Eevee eggs found on consecutive days." 

"Fascinating. Absolutely extraordinary. Please! You must send me your data." 

"It's mostly Alloy's data," Jade squirms, a little embarrassed at the thought of how many poke-eggs she's acquired over the past few months, because of having four Ditto. It's not like she had any particular intention with the eggs, but methodically recording what she had and when it hatched and under what conditions at least felt like she was doing science and not just hoarding them for no reason. "If it's alright with her, I'll send it to you. But I was wondering if you have any recommendations for articles on the topic – Pokemon breeding wasn't my area of study and I'm afraid I'm very behind." 

Elm very agreeably offers to send her quite the number of articles, and Alloy throws in the offer of her own grad study notes. 

Jade faces the fact that she's probably about to change her PhD topic. Or start a second one, maybe. She'd changed her undergraduate major twice at university but it was a more daunting prospect now. 

Through it all Kadabra hovers nearby, following her around the house like a golden shadow. He hasn't been this clingy since he was a baby Abra that liked to be cuddled and carried around on her hip. 

She doesn't _mind_ exactly, but it's odd behaviour. 

"What's up?" she asks, late at night when he drifts into her room after her. 

Kadabra 'bzzt's sadly, that kind of staticky cry that's more psychic than sound. It itches in the back of her brain but it doesn't actually translate to words she can understand. 

"I do need you to explain," she says patiently. "Do you need something? More space to yourself? Are you lonely?" 

Kadabra moves closer to her, whiskers drooping. He makes a soft sound and reaches out, resting his three fingered hands on her hips. 

"Oh," Jade says, somewhat blankly. "But you… don't like being on camera." 

But it wasn't just 'on camera' anymore, was it? And that was _about_ when his sad, clingy attitude had started – she'd fucked Machamp right in front of him, for no reason but that she wanted to. 

It takes a second to readjust her thoughts – Kadabra has been with her for over a decade, is one of her oldest friends, and she's never thought about it, never considered it. It makes her look back over everything, with a strange light – all the things she'd done in front of him, assuming he didn't care. Had he cared? Did he only care now because, what, it had become an option? He was jealous? Or felt left out? 

Those are complicated questions. The simple question is: does she want to sleep with him? 

"Okay, yeah," she says softly, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. 

Kadabra seems surprised, his ears flick slide to side in startlement, but he nuzzles closer and his long fur tuffs tickle her face. 

"Hi," Jade says, giggling. 

Kadabra makes a humming sound and his clawed hands flex on her hips – there's a feeling of _pressure_ all over her body, like she's jumped in a pool of water, and she gasps in surprise. It's not pleasant or unpleasant at first, just _there_ like being touched. It's light, almost gentle, but she can almost feel the leashed psychic power behind it. 

Then it starts to move, a ripple, a wave of pressure, like her entire skin is being stroked. There's a feeling, like static in her brain, like a switch has been flipped to 'you find this pleasurable', and her body trails along after, nerves lighting up and endorphins roaring. 

"Hi," Jade says again, in a much different tone of voice. "Let me just-" she shimmies out of her clothes, dropping them carelessly on the floor. Is it necessary? The psychic power clearly hadn't been hampered by _clothes_. 

Kadabra nuzzles into her bare breasts, fur tuffs dragging over her nipples and tickling them, and his rough, sandpapery tongue darts out to lick her skin. 

Jade shivers, incredibly turned on, even though objectively very little has actually happened. Her pussy is getting wet, juices starting to slicken her folds, and that feeling of pressure increases, the smallest amount, right over her clit. 

_Psychic types_ , she thinks hazily, rubbing her thighs together for the friction. 

Kadabra seems to coax her to the easiest orgasm she's ever had, like he knows every button to press. And hell, after how long he's been watching her, how many cameras he seen trained on her every reaction – maybe he does. 

In turn, Jade runs her hands over the bulk of his chest and the severe dip of his diaphragm. She teases the wavy, sensitive lines on his abdomen and makes him snort at her, and finds the cock starting to peak out from the sheath between his legs. 

She runs a hand over it, size wise little different from a humans dick, feeling the bumpy texture of the backwards spines that span the length of it. They're not sharp, thank god, more bumps than spikes, but they are… interesting. 

The psychic pressure around her increases, and Jade gasps as she starts to hover, feet dangling just above the ground. She grabs reflexively at Kadabra's arms when it happens, instinct making her want to hold on to _something_ , but it's not unstable. It's just a steady lift, making her rise into the air. 

"Kadabra," he says, sagely, and his claws move from her hips to drag over her skin, leaving little trails of sensitive skin as they scrape. 

Jade relaxes into it and is slowly tilted back, like she's in a reclining chair. Kadabra remains in front of her and her legs part around him as her hips tilt, until he's nestled between her thighs, cock nestled against the slick folds of her pussy. He doesn't thrust but her whole body lifts and lowers in the air, and the bumps on his cock rub across her folds and clit, providing little zings of sensation. 

"That feels nice," she encourages, trying to roll her hips against him. It's difficult while levitating though – she has no real leverage. 

"Ka," he says, one hand stilling her hips and the other running the blunt backs of his claws through her slick folds. He psychically raises her higher, so that her entrance bumps against his cock and then _sliding_ her down it. 

"Oh," Jade moans, exhaling with her whole body as she feels every bump massaging it's way down her inner walls. She's angled enough that she can look down and see his yellow cock disappearing into her, see the hungry way that her cunt drags it in. When he drags it out – levitates her so that she moves off of it – she doesn't want to let it go, every bump is pulled against the clench of her cunt, makes her entrance stretch to release it. 

It's slow and steady but the sensation drive her wild, and she's spread out, splayed out, held steady with power not her own. Pleasure builds in her again, twitching higher and higher and she's nearly at that uttermost plateau when Kadabra pulses inside her and comes. She can feel every throb of his cock making the bumps press even more firmly into her inner walls, and the spill of seed inside her is erotic. 

But it's not _quite enough_. 

Kadabra presses both hands to her stomach and a wave of psychic energy rattles through her, almost _sonic_ as it makes her vibrate down to her bones. 

Jade comes, clenching down around him, twisting helplessly in the air. Her toes curl in so hard that her foot cramps, and she's heaving for air. 

Kadabra slowly levitates her away from him, letting her settle lying down on the bed. 

"Hey," she says, faintly and happily, stretching her whole body with a wave of motion and finding everything pleasantly relaxed. "That was nice." She pats the bed next to her and he shuffles over, curling up against her thighs. 

In the morning he's still there, hovering gently next to her bed. There is a pokeball hovering next to him, and when Jade yawns and sits up, it floats over to him. 

"Your pokeball?" She asks, running a hand over her face. It feels unfairly early to have to play guessing games. Can't she have coffee first? "You want to go back in?" 

That doesn't appear to be the correct answer. "You… want to be released? 

Kadabra gives a low, staticky cry that hurts her ears, so no. That's not the answer either. She's glad. 

The pokeball floats out of her hands, in a circle, then back into them. The light on the bedside table flicks on, bright white, then off again. 

"You… want to evolve," Jade says. 

Kadabra only evolve to Alakazam when traded, and Jade had long since resigned herself to the fact that Kadabra never would – she never wanted to trade him away and he'd never seemed to want to evolve anyway. He'd never been the type to like battling, even when she had been a trainer, and after she'd stopped there had been no drive to press him to grow stronger. 

"I… can ask Maggie," she says, because Maggie will trade him back, once he's evolved. She won't be losing him. 


	14. Ditto

#  **Part 14: Ditto**

\- 

Looking for Maggie leaves Jade feeling like she's walking into a porn set – which, okay, it's not too far from what they are but still – because Maggie is hosing down the Ditto pen while completely naked. There's a distinctive bulge to her stomach and, unless she's become heavily pregnant overnight, Jade can guess where said Ditto is. 

"I don't know if that's helping you _clean_ ," Jade says, pointing to the trail of purple slime trickling down the girls leg. 

"Oh, geeze," Maggie says, unconcerned, turning the hose on her leg to wash it away. 

"What are you doing?" Jade feels obligated to ask. 

"You said you had Ditto eggs, that first time. When they weren't fertilized. So I thought, ngh," Maggie goes crosseyed for a second, then laughs breathlessly, "that it would be good to get some more Ditto eggs, now that we have a Destiny Knot. 3 IV are good but… if you can have perfect you should have perfect, you know?" 

Jade nods, slowly, still feeling _somewhat uncomfortable_ with the fact that was ready to reproduce Ditto eggs at the drop of a hat. "If you're happy to do that," she says slowly. "I won't stop you. It's… interesting to have more data about how Ditto reproduce, too." 

"Right?" Maggie says. "They don't do this with other pokemon. They always use transform then. Do you think it's because we tell them not to transform that this is what's left?" 

"Maybe," Jade says, "but they've got to reproduce in the wild or there'd be no Ditto at all. So what do they do then? And how come no one has ever found out?" 

That isn't exactly fair – pokemon breeding as a whole is a relatively new field of research. _Pokemon_ is a relatively new field of research. 

They should set up some test environments in the Ditto pens, maybe. Housing boxes – ones with varying levels of heat and damp. Clearly there was something about the internal environment that the Ditto _liked_ … maybe if they replicated it they'd come up with data that Jade could actually talk about in public. 

Maggie shrugs. "I don't know, but it's pretty cool right? The internet said fucking was the only way that the Ditto come out again, but I figured I'd give it twenty four hours, to see if it just wants to, Maggie says, "and if it doesn't, then I'd ask Machamp to help, just like he did for you." 

"How's that working out for you?" Jade asks. 

"It's really hard! I'm so turned on," Maggie almost wails. "I want _everything_ to fuck me. I had to send my Growlithe away because it was getting too hard. And it's only been a couple of hours." 

Jade decides to leave that conversation where it is for now, and Maggie quickly agrees to a pokemon trade to evolve Kadabra into Alakazam, who seems exceptionally pleased with his new form. 

And she doesn't ask when, over the next few days, _seven_ Ditto eggs turn up in the nursery. 

"If these all hatch," Maggie says, "you'll actually have the largest number of perfect IV breeding Ditto in Kanto. We could probably sell some of them – I know they fetch a _crazy_ price. People would be really suspicious if we _only_ breed Ditto but wow. You could make bank like that." 

Since Maggie is on board now, they actually start to experiment with Ditto slime continue. Jade decides if they're going to mess around with it, they're going to do it properly and draws up an investigation that nails down the variables they'll need to look at to work out what's going on there and if the slime is actually safe and useful to do anything with. 

She sends a sample of normal Ditto gel and a sample of relaxant gel to a few different labs for testing, hoping to get a chemical profile and some kind of understanding of what's going on in it. They also start doing daily shelf life testing of it, applying a very small amount to their skin each day and seeing if the cool-sensitive feeling kicks in no matter how old the salve it. Seeing if watering it down with normal lubricant or with moisturiser changes it – if they can use less of it for more coverage, all the better. 

"The most important point," Jade says, "is going to be working out how much of it it takes to form an egg. If it can still form eggs like this." She had worked out that using _little amounts_ didn't result in eggs, but if they're going to try and sell it then knowing what the actual numerical limit is is necessary. 

Testing _that_ involves measuring out a quantity of Ditto gel – starting small and increasing each day - into a blunt plastic syringe and shooting it up into their cunts before going to fuck a pokemon of their choice, to find the tipping point at when they start having eggs. Jade ends up filming most of her encounters because there's nothing telling about them and the extra money from the site is helpful in keeping the place afloat. 


	15. Arcanine

#  **Part 15: Arcanine**

\- 

"I'd really like to have Arcanine for a stream," Maggie says, wistfully. "Can I?" 

"I'm surprised you haven't already," Jade says, truthfully. "Given how much you like the Growlithe." 

"Oh, I've tried," she says. "He hasn't agreed. I think he's just waiting for you. They're really loyal pokemon, you know, Arcanine." 

And that doesn't make Jade feel bad at all or anything. She is incredibly fond of Arcanine, and he often carries her around the farm when she goes exploring, but has never gone back to have sex with him because he _is_ intimidatingly large. Even with the safety of ditto lubricant it feels like she'd be split in half. 

"We could set something up," she says. 

The breeding mount that Maggie suggested they get – ostentatiously for collecting semen for artificial insemination purposes – is installed in a discrete corral to the side of the stables, with high walls that will stop pokemon from jumping out and people from seeing in. 

The mount is a padded log, like a punching bag tipped horizontally, fixed to sturdy metal supports that will more than support the weight of their largest pokemon. There are steps along the side for pokemon to rest their forelegs on, and a hollowed space underneath where the collection tubes are normally affixed. 

"We could probably get the cameras in here," Jade says, eyeing it critically. "We can't really move it to the examination room." 

Examination room sounded better than 'filming room'. Or maybe they should start calling it a laboratory, since they _are_ doing Ditto based experiments in there. 

"Oh, please," Maggie says. "I want to use it." 

This is the first double-filming they've done, and chat is immediately intrigued by it. When Arcanine bounds out of his pokeball, Jade scrambles up to sit on top of the breeding mouth, straddling it with legs on either side. It's incredibly wide, and her thighs spread to expose her cunt to the air. 

"Up here, boy," she says, patting the end of the mount. 

Arcanine jumps up, front paws onto the side rests and his massive barrel chest coming down on padded mount, shoving his face immediately into her crotch and starting to lick. 

"Oh! Oh, yeah," Jade says, weaving her fingers into his fur. 

"Is he eating you out?" Maggie asks, breathlessly from below the mount. Jade can't see her in turn either, but Arcanine's hindquarters start to thrust forward and her highpitched yelps and moaning tells their own story. 

It's not the most extreme stream they've done, but it is a pretty good way to christen the breeding mount. 


	16. Jolteon

#  **Part 16: Jolteon**

\- 

Jade gets off – more than once – during the filming, but she still needs to do her part for the research project, and under Maggie's urging, finally fucks the Jolteon they've been using to breed Eevee eggs. 

She's been wary of electric types ever since the Electabuzz, but Maggie turns out to be correct – the Jolteon only gives off a very mild electric current that tingles more than anything. It's rabbit fast, too, sliding in and out of her with such speed that that she doesn't know if it's coming or going, a confusing mix of sensations that add up to 'pleasure'. 

This also happens to be the day when they hit minimum dosage required of Ditto gel to create eggs. 

"On the positive side," Jade says. "It's a pretty large amount." Large enough to be uncomfortable to inject, at any rate, squirting a few cups of gel up into your cunt. "If we're thinking about making it into, like, _skin cream_ there's no way that anyone is going to accidentally fill themselves with _that much_ of it. Even as lube… if we mix it one to one with normal lube the volumes will just be _ridiculous_." 

"Yeah!" Maggie says. "And your chemical tests came back fine, right? We should be good to go!" 

The lab tests had identified a whole bunch of stuff the Ditto have been pumping into them but nothing that'll actually be harmful or make it all illegal to sell. So it seems that 'boutique ditto spunk lube and moisturiser' are products that Jade Egg's is going to be selling. 

Even Jade isn't sure what to do with that. 

When their Ditto eggs hatch, Maggie gets them registered in the Index, confirming that they have all 5 IV's inherited, and they buy Destiny Knots for all of them. They sell the three less good Ditto but that still leaves them with a ridiculous _eight_. 

"Maybe I went a bit overboard," Maggie says, sheepishly, when they end up having to expand the nursery again because the eggs just keep coming. 

But 'having eight perfect ditto' seems to be some kind of status symbol that gets them some really high class customers, who are prepared to drop large amounts of money to breed their pokemon. The farm is really taking off. 


	17. Rapidash

#  **Part 17: Rapidash**

\- 

One of the big clients they get, is a racing stable. It's one that Jade nearly rejects, because the first thing that the trainer tells her is that the Rapidash stallion is a 'difficult breeder'. 

"We're not equipped to deal with dangerous pokemon," she says. "I'm sorry, but-" 

"No, no! He's not dangerous, nothing like that," the trainer says quickly. "He's a real sweetheart. I can get you the papers from the last few stables we tried, if you want – but he's only had one egg so far and the owners are desperate to get more offspring from him. He's a real prizewinner, you know, and they don't want that to go to waste." 

Jade _does_ want to see the papers. But to her surprise, they do back up what he says – the Rapidash hadn't successfully mounted any of the female Rapidash or Ponyta at one farm, hadn't shown any interest in the Ditto at another. The one egg he had produced had been done by artificial insemination and had apparently been a process and a half. 

The most damming phrase ' _Rapidash shows more interest in staff than in the Ditto'._ Which could just be some unfortunate phrasing. 

"Well, we will certainly do our best," she says and starts to haggle prices. The trainer isn't kidding when he says the owners really want offspring from their champion, given the numbers he's willing to pay for the first egg – and it _increases_ for any subsequent egg. 

"Alright, I can send you our physical address, or you can send the pokeball through the PC box system." 

_"_ I'll bring him to the stables," the trainer says. "I should really make sure he's comfortable there before I leave him." 

Which prompts them to do a very fast clean up of the house and stables in the few days before he arrives. It still looks a little shabby – they need to fix that – but she doesn't think it holds up _too badly_. 

"I didn't realise this was such a small operation," the trainer says, looking around. 

"Ditto don't take up a lot of space and we're primarily Ditto based breeders," Jade says, as she takes him on a tour of the facilities. "And I think we prefer 'boutique' or 'specialised' as a descriptor." 

That sounds like a snooty, rich people way of saying 'small'. 

He calls Rapidash out of his pokeball and they introduce him to the largest Ditto pen. True to information, the Rapidash doesn't seem all that interested in his roommate, and sticks his head back out over the stable door for attention. He charms Maggie in about two seconds flat, whickering and lipping at her hands looking for snacks. 

"We'll give him a few days to acclimatise to the location and Ditto before we start changing things up," Jade says. "And we'll keep you updated on any developments." 

"I'll look forward to hearing from you," the trainer says genially. Whether or not he expects them to actually succeed, it's clear he feels he's done his part so far. The rest is out of his hands. 

They keep an eye on Rapidash, but the information is right – there's zero mating action going on. They switch up a few of the conditions, move him out to a paddock, change to a different Ditto, leave them in the corral with the mating bench… but still no luck. 

The ditto, on realising the lack of interest, retreats to its humidity hide box – so maybe they'll get lucky on that front instead. 

It feels a little like going back on her resolution to not fuck strangers pokemon, but Jade sets up a stream. 

"I could do it instead," Maggie offers, trying not to sound too eager. 

Jade rolls her eyes. "Don't act like this is a one time thing," she says. "If it goes well there's going to be a lot of Rapidash fucking in the future." 

The stream – and Jade – enjoys the Ditto as much as normal but Jade does have to admit that Ditto are becoming very… normal to her, between the streaming and the goop collecting. She lies on top of the breeding mount, stroking her swelled stomach, as Maggie lets the Rapidash into the corral. 

He immediately trots over and rubs his face against her arm, exceedingly friendly. 

"Hey, buddy," she says, scratching his cheeks and running her hands through the fire mane that doesn't burn her. "You've been pretty naughty, you know." 

Rapidash pulls back and snorts, looking almost offended. He stamps his foot. 

Jade slides off the padded post, onto legs that don't wobble very much. "Oh yes," she says, running her hand down his neck. "And you know it too, don't you?" she teases, and moves further down his side, hand smoothing over his flank and then curling round to run underneath his belly. "Keeping this all to yourself." 

She strokes over the sheathe holding his cock and he tosses his head, whinnying. 

"You're a racehorse, aren't you, honey?" she asks, voice low and rough. "I bet you have so much _stamina_. You could put that to good use." 

He shuffles, feet dancing in place, but doesn't pull away from her. In fact, his neck curls around so his face bumps against her back, pushing her closer. His soft, velvety muzzle lips at her skin, with no teeth behind it. 

"Oh, so you _do_ like that idea," Jade says. In her hands, his cock is starting to emerge, blunt headed and thick. It's surprisingly soft, the skin loose and wrinkled around it and as she strokes it gets longer and longer and longer. 

She swallows and licks her lips. Bigger than Arcanine, probably, and she's glad for the Ditto in her belly that means she can handle this. "Oh yes," she breathes. "You're going to stick this in me, aren't you? You're going to fuck me _real good_." 

She pulls back and swings herself under the breeding mount, bent over so her back presses up against the underside of it and her ass is up and presented. "Come on, boy. Up you go." 

For the first time since he's been at the farm, Rapidash actually rises up on two legs and mounts something. His weight bears down on the breeding mount, sternum resting on the padded surface, and his hips piston his giant cock against her. It slips over her thighs and ass, doesn't penetrate, so Jade reaches back and lines it up with her entrance. 

It's so thick. Even when she has it aligned it doesn't want to penetrate, her entrance clinging to its last scrap of resistance before it splits her wide open. 

She groans and Rapidash _thrusts_ , and feels it through her whole body as his cock slams in as deep as it can go, crashing against her cervix. She moans, hand darting between her legs to stroke her clit, and presses her fingers to the outside of her entrance to feel the way she's stretched wide around his cock. 

Rapidash pulls and thrusts again and again, picking up a fast and brutal pace that never allows her time to adjust to it, keeping her constantly feeling stretched and full, and the force of it juddering her whole body. She braces herself against the mount to keep in place, has to widen her stance to give her feet purchase against the struts and that only opens her up wider and deeper for his cock to thrust into her. 

She comes and the force of it makes her double over, pressing her hands flat against the floor, ass still in the air, Rapidash cock still pounding mercilessly into her pussy. The angle feels like he's going even _deeper_ even though that can't be physically possible, hammering against the front wall of her cunt and striking every never she has. Her stomach bulges with every thrust and she can see the thick line of his cock against her abdomen, can reach and _touch it_ from the outside. 

She heaves for breath and her mouth is open, helpless little noises spilling out of her, and then he pounds in one last time and starts to come, and _gods_ there's so much of it. His come is burning hot, hotter than her body temperature, and it pumps into her in gushing, filling waves. Her stomach stretches even further, swelling around the increased load. 

_There has got to be an egg now_ , she thinks, hazily. 

When he pulls out, she buckles and falls to her knees, as though his cock had been holding her up by the cunt, and Ditto squirms inside her and slides back out again, through her gaping pussy. Jade shudders and the sensation is enough to make her come again. 

She crawls out from under the breeding mount and props herself up against the side. Rapidash has dismounted and his cock still dangles underneath him but is slowly retreating into it's sheath. 

It still looks terrifyingly intimidating and it was _inside_ her. 

"Good job, buddy," she says. "I knew you had it in you. Heh." 

He whickers and comes closer to her, pressing his face into her hands. Obligingly, she pets him, runs her hand through his mane and scratches at his ears. He nudges at her pointedly with his nose, turning towards the door. 

"You gotta give me a minute," she says. "I don't think I can walk just yet." 

Rapidash tosses his head like she's being _silly._

"Oh, I get it," Jade smirks. "I get to ride you this time, huh?" 

It still takes a little bit of work to slide onto his back and, honestly, the jut of his spine and shoulder blades against her raw cunt is just this side of painful, sending shocks through her system for every step he takes. She clenches her fists onto her thighs and tries _really hard_ not to fall off. 

The escapade definitely results in an egg the next day, and the trainer is beyond thrilled when she calls and shows it to him over videocall. He insists on visiting immediately and ferrying it back to the owners and confirms that, if they have any more luck, they'll pay even more for them. 

Jade gives Maggie the go ahead for the next day, and she's more than thrilled to do her part. 


	18. Tentacruel

#  **Part 18: Tentacruel**

\- 

Despite having installed the lake as an area for water pokemon to enjoy, Jade hasn't actually gone _filming_ out there. There aren't that many pokemon that can't stand to be on land for at least a little while and she definitely prefers them to come to her. 

That's said, when she gets a request for one that can't – or wouldn't be very impressive that way – she has to plan out a good way to carry it out. She makes the executive decision that it's not going to be a live stream, because for one, the wifi doesn't reach that far down the farm and for another, she's not actually sure how it's going to _go._

There are safety concerns, too. In the end, Maggie and Alakazam come with her and they temporarily store all the pokemon but the one they want in their pokeballs. Jade wears an inflatable armband around each arm, ready to be inflated if it looks like she's in trouble. 

She slips into the water. It's slightly cold, but the day is pleasant and warm. The lake _seems_ empty, but she knows that Tentacruel is in there somewhere. She doesn't rush it though, they're not on a clock this time, just lazily swims out to the middle and floats on her back, enjoying the sunshine on her naked skin. 

A blue head with red eyes breaches the surface near her. 

"I wondered where you were hiding," she says, still lazily swooping her arms in the water to keep floating in place. 

Something touches her leg, a tendril sliding along her calf. "And we're getting into the spirit of it already, I see," she adds amused. It slides up her leg, past her knee to her thigh, then more tentacles join, not just touching her legs but her back, her arms, her ass. 

It's quite enjoyable, really, even when they loop over top of her, around her, constricting just a tad. They don't attempt to drag her under the water, though, which had been her main concern, and in fact seem to be holding her higher in the water than she'd been floating on her own. 

A tentacle slides over her cunt and Jade spreads her legs, encouraging. It doesn't return, keeps sliding higher over her stomach, but another one almost immediately takes it's places, investigating her folds and clit and entrance and then, with a push, sliding inside her. The tentacles are rounded and smooth, no head or flare or bump to impede their progress, once it's in it just keeps going, a long slow glide into her deepest places. 

A second tentacle prods against her asshole, exerts a small amount of pressure and then slides in with just as much ease. 

And then there's a third, prodding near her cunt, twisting around the tentacle still inside her and pushing it's way in too. She stretches around it – neither of them are that thick – and then there's _another_ doing the same, and Jade realises just how many tentacles a Tentacruel has. 

"Oh," she whimpers, as she takes three into each orifice and another prods at her opening. They're not thrusting or moving so much as _flexing_ , small ripples of movement that play up and down her inner walls. On tendril has entered her cunt from above, is lying flat across her folds and clit, and it feels good, she thrusts up against it for friction, jerking just a little as the fourth tentacle slides into her cunt. 

She drags a hand down her stomach and presses, can feel all the wriggling tentacles inside her press back against her hand. They seem to pulse at the constriction and she shudders, hips twitching up and down, unable to decide if she wants to thrust into them or away from them. Which _set_ she wants to thrust into. 

The ones in her ass keep pushing _deeper_. 

The water around her is frothing with motion and the giant bulbous head of the Tentacruel creeps closer. Jade thrashes in it's grip and finally, finally comes, muscles clenching down around the invasion tentacles and then relaxing even further. 

But all the tentacles pull out, leaving her open and empty. 

"Hey," she says, feebly, but they're still holding her, drag her legs wide apart, and the bulbous head settles into the V of her thighs. And then there's something solid and pointed sliding over her cunt. 

She raises her head as much as she can to see – it's the first of the bony, spiked protrusions that look almost like a claw or a pincer. And then the Tentacruel tips sideways so that both spikes are aligned with her holes and sinks them into her. 

Jade whimpers. They're solid, and rough, and have no give to them at all and she feels almost like a vice is being inserted into her. But they only pulse once, clicking, and flood her insides with cold cold bubbles that _must be_ come, before withdrawing. 

She thinks it's over then, but the tentacles come back, swirling around and thrusting in to fill her back up, like some kind of plug or stopper. They pulse and then there's an odd dragging feeling in the lake around her, like a current, like they're sucking in water and the tentacles start to swell thicker and thicker. 

"That's not going to exactly keep it in," Jade whimpers as she gets stretched wider and wider as they balloon and swell. And then something moves down the length of them, inside the tunnel created by the four tentacles penetrating her, another, thicker tube, and they deflate sharply to let it in, hissing their accumulated water back into the lake around her. 

The thick tube pumps something viscous into her cunt and ass, something that feels like putty and hardens after all the tentacles withdraw. 

The Tentacruel unwraps her and drifts back into the deep of the lake, leaving Jade floating plugged and full of come, on the surface of the water. 


	19. Snorlax

#  **Part 19: Snorlax**

\- 

Their biggest concern is Rapidash, who still has no interest in Dittos but is more than willing to mount the two of them. They take turns, every second day, and get three more eggs before he's recalled to the racing stables for his Real Job of winning races. 

Still, the cash from the eggs is _nice_ and the trainer is full of glowing praise and definitely promises to bring him back for the next breeding season. 

They also get a trainer who wants an Eevee, but only has pokemon to trade for it. Jade is willing to hear him out, though not particularly hopeful, but he offers a _Snorlax_. 

"That's a hell of a trade," she blinks. "Are you sure?" 

He shrugs. "I'm from Lavender town," he says, "they're so common around there people basically beg you to catch them because they fall asleep on the routes and block the roads." 

She gives him an Eevee egg _gladly._

They set some Full Incense and let Snorlax roam a paddock with a Ditto companion, in hopes of getting some Munchlax eggs, but apparently Snorlax breeding season is a very limited window of time, and he's not interested just yet. 

When it does come, it's fast and brutal. Jade wakes in the morning to the sounds of a godawful hollering and, running outside, finds Maggie just as confused by it. A quick trip out to Snorlaxes paddock finds him up and stomping around, and it dawns on them what's happening. They quickly throw a Ditto into the paddock with him, and Ditto transforms into an exactly duplicate. 

The two sniff each other for a minute, warily, and then are wrestling on the ground, the Ditto taking the receptive role and being hammered furiously and quickly. Snorlax stills for a moment and droops as if about to sleep. 

"That was fast," Jade says, raising an eyebrow. 

And then Snorlax snorts and perks up and starts pounding away again, hard enough that the very _ground_ is shaking. It's fast, again, but there's almost no refractory period. Snorlax are lazy but when they _are_ prompted to action they _rage._

"Oh," Jade amends weakly, going a little wet between the legs. 

"Would we even survive that?" Maggie asks with a nervous swallow. 

They look at each other and go and get Ditto and _cameras_. Hell, even if they decide not to do it themselves, they should at least throw the rest of the Ditto into the paddock, to get the maximum amount of eggs. 

Thus armed and prepared – they make their way into the paddock, naked. They set the rest of the remaining Ditto loose in the paddock, who all simultaneously transform into Snorlaxes. All of a sudden, the field feels much too small. 

Snorlax breaks away from his current partner, who transforms back into a Ditto with a faint sizzle, and eagerly takes up with one of the other stand-ins, humping fast and furiously into them, switching to the next and the next when his current partner becomes tired of it. 

Jade licks her lips. "Sit down," she orders, when he's moved through all eight of them and still shows no signs of stopping. 

Snorlax roars at her, displeased, but also flops back to sit down, legs sticking straight out in front of him and torso upright for once. He'll still obey her, then, which sets her a lot more at ease for what she's about to do. 

Which is climb right up onto his rounded soft stomach, facing his legs and takes his giant cock into her hands. It's bigger than Rapidash, so big she has to cup both hands around it to even encompass the girth of it, and she trembles as she guides it to her cunt, as she wiggles and groans and shimmies her hips to make it just barely pop inside. The Ditto lubricant does it's job and she stretches, makes it in without injury. 

"Oh, god," she wheezes, and starts to sink down on it, slowly, slowly. Her hips feel like they're being dislocated at the spread of it. 

And then Snorlaxes giant paws are on her sides, and he _forces her down_ and Jade wails as she sinks down onto his cock faster than she can handle. She scrambles for grip, for purchase to resist the push, but then he's _lifting_ her again, like her whole body is some kind of doll, pushed up and down and up and down on his giant cock. She's helpless and it's brutal and punishing and it should hurt too much to be pleasurable but it isn't and she comes bright and clear, muscles shaking with it, and he pulses and comes inside her and fills her with seed. 

Jade wheezes and scrambles off before he can get ready to go again. 

Maggie pulls her to the side, out of the way, as the Dittos are all readied to go again. "Are you okay?" she hisses. 

Jade has a truly incredible amount of come sliding down her legs and her cunt is so wide stretched she could probably fist herself without issue, but she feels pretty good. "Yeah," she says hazily. "I could do that again." 

And she does. She lets Snorlax pick her up and fuck her like she's boneless, a toy, something to just be moved around on his own whims. 

By the time his breeding rut has wound down, Jade feels like more come than person. She's filled with it, covered with its, smeared onto her skin in prodigious amounts. Maggie looks no better and even the Ditto seem to be wilting and reluctant. 

And then Snorlax collapses onto his back, snoring deeply, and it's over. 

"I can't believe we had a Snorlax orgy," Maggie says, staring blankly at the sky. 

Jade giggles, lightheaded. "We definitely did just do that," she says, and gestures at the camera's to go away. 

Alakazam comes closer, hovering nearby, but he's also apparently sent for Machamp, who lifts the two of them easily to carry them home. 

"Good thinking," Jade says, patting him on the chest and yawning. There'd be no chance of her walking home. "You're a real star player." 


	20. Fin

#  **Part 20: Fin**

\- 

And then they – or at least Jade – gets a miracle. 

One of the dittos lays an egg. A ditto egg. And it's caught on the hidden camera in the humidity hide box, from start to finish. 

"Holy shit," Jade says, rewinding and rewatching the footage like it's the holy grail. "Oh shit, I have _got_ to call-" 

Or no. No. This is the kind of discovery that's _worth_ a PhD. She's got to apply to Johto university, she's got to use this research and data to get herself a doctorate. In her head, she's already drafting her thesis, and she scrambles to open a writing document to transcribe it all into. 

_Reproduction of D. Metamon (Ditto)_ god, yes. She can ask Alloy if she can use some of the stage one data from her experiments, will need to conduct a few more across the full Kanto pokedex to cover all her bases but the ditto egg is going to be her crowning glory. 

And she knows that Professor Elm is going to be _just_ as excited as she is, so she doesn't even feel bad about emailing her application to him directly – with the short video clip of the ditto and egg. 

He calls her back within the hour, almost speechless in his excitement. 

"What kind of egg is it?" he asks eagerly. 

"I can't say until it hatches," Jade cages, "but given the colouration and the fact that that particular ditto pen was empty… I believe it will hatch a ditto." 

He appears especially gobsmacked. _Any_ egg laying on camera would have been revolutionary – but a ditto egg? 

"It's under 24 hour video surveillance," Jade says. "I don't want any doubt in the results." 

Professor Elm adjusts his glasses. "A ditto egg. My word." 

"Thank you for hearing me out," Jade says. "I know my application was a little unconventional." 

The professor waves her off. "Discoveries are unconventional!" he says. "I'm exceptionally pleased to be your advisor! My word. This is quite something." 

She promises to send him her thesis – and more importantly her data – and is eventually allowed to end the call. Even the excessively long call can't dent her joy at the discovery. 

Looking at her bank account and seeing the results of the Snorlax video only makes her happier. It was a real hit. 

"We should look at getting an importers permit," Jade says. "At least for Johto." 

Maggie doesn't disagree. "There are some _nice_ Johto pokemon," she says. "I'd love a Houndoor. I thought you said import permits were really expensive, though?" 

"Oh they are," Jade says. "And I'd be happier if our income were a little more _consistent_ , but we've been making do. And Alloy has a whole lot of Johto pokemon that would be ours for free so…" 

"For research purposes," Maggie says, smiling. 

"Are you implying we would use them for anything else?" Jade says back, trying to keep a straight face. "We're doing this for _science._ " 


End file.
